The Unforgivable Decision
by Maddianna
Summary: When Amelia discovers two classified secrets at once, she has a lot of choices to make, choices that she can't.The clock is ticking, enemies closing in on both sides and a choice that threatens the very existence of her & her best friend, what can she do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So, remind me again why we had to take a tacky £2 bus when we can afford a limo?" I whined fidgeting restlessly

Leia sighed and turned to face me "The same reason I told you exactly..." She glanced down at her watch "8 minutes ago!"

"Okay I get that we have to save our money, but, seriously, this bus..." I gestured to the bus that enclosed us from outside "What happened to BMW's and Ferraris?" I was getting frustrated now. _Didn't this bus driver realise you are supposed to slow down when you reach speed bumps?_

"Uhhhhh, Millie you drive me insane, you do know that don't you?" she groaned placing a hand to her forehead

"Eheh, you forget honey, I can read your thoughts!" I chuckled continuing on gazing out of the snow frosted window.

I know that sounds creepy, but I swear it's the truth. About two years ago, Leia and my parents were in a horrific train accident. A head on collision with another train. A shiver runs down my spine every time I think about it. Both our sets of parents died about six months after the accident. When we were left parentless and we didn't have any guardians, we were going to be split up and sent to different orphanages, so I guess you could say we 'took matters into our own hands'. We ran away. Yeah, I know. After we dug into both of our bank accounts, we set of for whatever the world threw at us. I didn't expect rubbish bus rides through an arctic Russia though! Anyway, we weren't actually in the crash but afterwards I went into a huge state of depression and I started self harming. No one could help me get out of it. One dreadful night, the crash was on the news and I completely lost it. I cut myself so badly that I should have bled to death, only I didn't. Leia found me in the kitchen slowly bleeding to my death and she somehow saved me. Ever since that night I can hear her thought and feelings and she can feel my emotions. Weird

"Millie, MILLIE, AMELIA LOUISA BELL!" Leis practically screamed at me as I blanked her.

"Huh?" I asked lazily. A smile played at the corner of her lips and she pointed out of the window.

"We're at our destination!" I looked out of the window and I let out a log low whistle. _Who knew Russia was so snowy. _I pulled on my mittens and earmuffs but I could hear Leia muttering to herself to try to find some food soon. I placed my woollen hand over her ice cold one and I gave it a friendly squeeze. She immediately calmed down and relaxed visibly. I probably should have mentioned that my Mum and Dad weren't human. Oh yeah and also that Leia is a vampire. You see, I am half vampire and half-half vampire. I know that is confusing but eventually everything should become clear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Snow. _Brrrr_. Frizzy Hair. _Uh_. Smudged make-up. _Yikes! _Stepping out of the bus from hell was like stepping into a bloody winter wonderland. I could feel Leia shivering uncontrollably besides me. I placed my hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. She was desperately trying to put on her mile long scarf which wasn't easy being so small. I let go of her shoulder and gently wrapped it around her neck. It kept blowing in her face still.

"Soooooo... wh-where we-ee-ee going no-w th-th-then?" I asked shivering and rocking backwards and forwards on my heals. Leia puzzled over a map of where we are now. She kept looking up and then back down at the map, her frown deepening and becoming a permanent line in her forehead. By now I was freezing my ass off! _Why did I only wear two pairs of underwear when I could have worn three? _

"O-o-okay, l-le-tss say th-at I r-r-ea-d-d th-the map-p-p y-y-eah?" I asked taking the map off her and tilting it around in a circle, looking at it from different directions.

"Ri-igh-t, th-there's a m-m-mal-l-l-ll th-that w-w-way" I said doing a 180 and pointing through the snow "s-s-s-o-oo I s-suggest we-e-e wa-alk th-that way and t-try to-to f-f-find s-someone y-you c-can f-f-feed from a-and I w-want chips, ss-so let's go!"

...

The walk to the mall was exhausting. I ended up piggy backing Leia for a quarter of the way. I liked the mall though. There were two floors and a huge fountain that squirt a lot. We stepped in through the revolving door and I heavily brushed the snow off of my coat and trousers grateful for the warmth. The snowflakes dropped to the ground, softly melting as soon as they reached the tiled floor. I removed my earmuffs pleased that I could hear properly again. Out if the corner of my eye, I could see Leia doing the same, but as usual she didn't remove her scarf.

"Where to now?" She asked glancing at me sideways through her short, thick eyelashes. I barely heard her as I looked around the mall. At the giggling teenagers, the screaming babies and at the pitiful fathers desperately trying to avoid their daughter's puppy dog eyes. I envied them. Their normal, happy lives. I couldn't even _imagine_ a life that. A little cold hand gently touched my cheek making me jump a metre in the sir.

"Jeeeese Leia!" I squawked snapping out of my trance. She shrugged it off but I could see the concern and curiosity in her eyes and through the link we had. She did her best to hide it from me.

"I say McDonalds or whatever that says in Russian, and then I can go... you know." She trailed off at the end of her sentence. I put a reassuring hand on her forearm and gave it a squeeze. She looked up at me and I beamed down at her. She returned the smile only sadder and emptier. We started the journey towards the fast food restaurant, my blood-hound-of-a-nose leading the way. I could smell burgers and chips from a mile away. Excited kids bustled around inside McDonalds. The queue was only the length of the whole bloody mall.

"Holey Moley!" I exclaimed, frustration taking over my voice.

"Well, either we wait and queue or we go find a bakery somewhere or whatever!" Leia replied giving me a what-the-hell-do-we-do-know kind of look.

"I'm not going anywhere. MI WANT CHIPS!" I answered grunting and storming off the back of the queue. Leia glanced around the mall quickly but followed after me, dragging her feet behind her. She was getting more and more exhausted every second we waste getting my chips. She needed blood urgently now!

**Duh, duh, duh! Hope you liked this chapter, please review and let us know what you think. Thank you again :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After finally convincing Leia I really was fine to get her a drink first, we started examining the mall. The little spaces, the busy ones to. Because it was so busy it makes it harder to find an unoccupied spot. I took the top floor and Leia took the bottom. I sauntered towards escalators keeping an eye out but not so much that it looked suspicious.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and I assumed I had another step before the escalator.

I was wrong!

I placed my right foot on the first step of the escalator and the shock of it moving ahead of me made me lose my balance. I got my legs tangled together and I went soaring backwards. It was going to hurt. _Alot! _ Except it didn't. As I fell backwards, strong arms hooked themselves underneath my armpits, stopping me centimetres from smacking my head on the floor. My heart was racing so fast that I thought it would break free of my chest. I let out a long shaky breath and I let my head roll back so I could see who caught me.

_What a shock!_

He was tall, really tall; he was wearing sunglasses that shadowed his facial features and he wore a long leather coat. _Aren't they called a duster? _He steadily helped me to my feet and I took a step away from the demon escalator.

"You alright miss?" He spoke in perfect English but I could hear a thick Russian accent.

"Fine thanks." I replied brushing myself off "Just scared myself a bit. Thank you for catching me." He took off his sunglasses to reveal perfect dark brown eyes. He was _extremely _good looking. He gave me an award winning smile then he extended his hand to me and spoke "Dimitri Belikov." I took his hand and replied

"Amelia Bell. Thank you again for catching me. It would have been messy." I said sheepishly. His hand was strong and confident to shake.

"You're welcome." He spoke as if it was totally natural. I heard a few shrieks and cries of annoyance as someone came tearing down the corridor. I looked up to where the shouting was coming from to have the wind knocked out of me as Leia threw herself into my arms. She was panting in my ear, whining "Thank god you're alright." I hugged her close before letting her go and flicking the end of her nose.

"Course i'm alright!" I turned to Dimitri. "This is my friend Anneleia Smith, Leia this is Dimitri, he caught me when I fell off the escalator." Leia and Dimitri shook hands briefly before she turned to me

"Millie, I've found somewhere to EAT now." She said shoving me forwards. I could sense the urgency in her voice. Leia was already pushing me in the direction she wanted so I looked over her shoulder and shouted an apology and a thank you back at Dimitri. He stood there watching us leave. I could feel his eyes boring into our backs. _Comes to think about it, there was something fishy about him_, but I can't put my finger on it...

Leia lead me to the far end of the mall and to a set of double doors that lead back outside

"We're not going back outside are we." I groaned coming to a stand-still.

"Noooooo, Too blooming cold" Leia stuttered shivering.

"So where are we going?" I asked gazing around at a few people busy bustling around with shopping or children.

Leia winked and tapped the side of her nose twice. _Great, secrets! _I tutted but walked forwards towards the doors and stopped just in front of them. Leia joined me a few seconds later

"Down here." Leia whispered before taking my wrist and dragging me down a little walkway which was practically invisible from the main walkway. I checked no-one was looking and carried on walking. It was quite dark and hard to see where we were walking. I stumbled after Leia pathetically.

"SON OF A-..." I swore as I walked into a bucket and whacked my shin.

"Shhhhhh!" Leia insisted. We carried on in silence, well apart from me still muttering to myself about how stupid the bucket was!

Finally, we reached the end of the walkway and Leia stopped dead in front of me which made me walk into the back of her. I peeped over her shoulder and there was a sign in Russian with 'Janitors Cupboard' written on it, I think. _Whoops if wrong! _Leia gave me a cheeky grin over her shoulder as she placed her petite hand on the doorknob and twisted it quickly. Opening the door a crack she peeped in and shuffled through the minute gap. _How I'll never now. _I tried to squeeze in after her but my hips got wedged so I had to open the door a little bit more. I looked back down the walkway, which look that long didn't know, to check we hadn't been followed

"Coast's clear." I sighed as I shut the door noiselessly.

"Good." Leia was sat on a little bench gazing at a hooded figure hypnotically.

"Now" Leia said all too calmly "You'll let me feed from you and you won't struggle?" The hooded head nodded slowly "You won't tell _anyone _what happens in here will you?" Again the hood nodded "Good" Leia turned to me and spoke softly "This is Ashley, he's agreed to let me feed from him." The hood turned to me to reveal a young lad with a faraway look in his eyes; he smiled a sad, lonely smile. He turned back to Leia, pulled down his hood and tilted his head to one side to reveal his bare neck. Leia bared her fangs and sung them into his neck. I watched startled at how young he was. The only sound was Leia gulping and the sound of Ashley groaning happily as the endorphins kicked in.

**Hope you liked this chapter, it was longer than the others and a bit more exciting but I promise that it will get much more exciting in the next chapter as a big twist comes in! Keep reading and reviewing. Thank you :D**

**Here's a preview for what happens in the next chapter:**

The last thing I saw before my head hit the ground and I blacked out was Leia getting taken. My thrpat went dry and all I heard was my scream echoing hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Half an hour later we cautiously sauntered out of the cupboard where we'd left poor Ashley unconscious in the corner. All he'd remember was being attacked, thrown into the cupboard, hitting his head and cutting his neck. _No comment! _It was the easiest thing to get him to remember. All vampires can 'supposedly' manipulate one of four elements: water, fire, earth or air. At least this is what our parents told us. Leia can't use any of the four.

When we were in Poland, we realised that Leia can use compulsion when she made a train driver take a LONG detour. She can't do anything else though.

When she needs blood, she chooses her victim, someone who is young, not really important, an everyday person. She'll make them do as she says by looking deeply into to their eyes and glancing at their mind, thoughts and feelings. She'll then plant a command into their minds which they have to obey. She seems to only be able to do it effectively in short bursts. We emerged from the end of the walkway. I stood up against the wall, still engulfed by the darkness, slowly sticking my head out from my cover, checking to see if we could walk out unnoticed.

I had to duck back in quickly when a tall man walked past. No-one was around, so I gripped Leia's wrist and yanked her out of the shadows after me. We stumbled clumsily and Leia crashed into me. We took one look at each other's faces and burst out laughing. We stood there like two giddy teenagers without a care in the world.

...

It was much quieter now as it was 7 o'clock. Leia prefers travelling in the night and sleeping in the day. 'Nocturnal hours', so we deliberately wait until its dark before we go out.

Walking back through the mall at night was like a different world to the day. We casually strolled towards McDonalds so I could get some food. My stomach making a very un-lady-like noise. I glanced over a Leia casually besides me. She looked so alive after feeding and it made me feel like I had helped her feel like this. Leia looked over at me and caught me staring. _Damn! _She beamed up at me revealing her fangs which she was always so careful to hide, but now she didn't really care. I returned the smile. This showed our love and friendship.

A sudden movement in the reflection of a shop window made me look behind Leia's head. _What the-. _I stopped too suddenly for it to be human and I just stared at the figures that glared back at me. _No, that's not possible! _I was staring face to face with my parents. _No, no, no! I'm dreaming, wake up Millie, WAKE UP!_

...

I woke up staring at the ceiling. _How'd that happen?_

"Millie, Millie, Millie. C'mon, answer me sis!" I could feel Leia's tears falling onto my cheek reminding that I am not alone.

I slowly turned my throbbing head in the direction of her voice. My throat was dry from screaming I'd done.

I went to talk to her but nothing came out. My voice was lost down my throat and I lay there gaping like a fish out of water. The only noise I could make was a groan that hurt my throat as it reached my lips.

"Should we call an ambulance?" That was Leia talking, although it sounded like a mumble.

"No, she's coming around" _That voice... It's Dimitri. _I cautiously turned my head back to centre and I slowly brought my hand up to my forehead. _Ouchie!_

I groaned and winced. I tried to sit up but the world started spinning so I gave in and fell back down with a thump.

"Millie, can you hear?" Leia's head came into my view. Her cheeks were damp with tears.

"Heeeeeyyy!" I croaked lazily. Leia let out a long sigh and she sat back on her heels.

"How'd you feel?" Dimitri said then came into my view. He placed a hand to my forehead and gently stroked away some stray hairs.

"Queasy. A little shaken and weird but I've been through worse." I replied. Leia scoffed besides me with indignation. I held up my hand to Dimitri and he gripped my fingers so he could help me up.

Slowly, I was raised from the floor and again the world started spinning. My eyes went blurry and cross-eyed. I could feel bile rising up my throat and Leia me start to gag. She thrust a carrier bag under my nose. I threw up whatever I'd eaten that day which was very little anyway.

I groaned and flopped into Leia's' lap. She stroked away the hair that was stuck to my sweaty forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Leia questioned worryingly.

"Better ta. Uh, god, what happened to me?" I asked rubbing my eyes, trying to claw the blurriness out of them.

"Well... you scared the bloody hell out of me. You stood there staring at the shop window and then you started screaming 'Make them go away!'" Leia gestured with a flap of her hands. "Then you fainted with your eyes open and they were rolling around in head and... and... an-" Leia stopped and sobbed. I placed a hand on her cheek as I looked up at her and I took a deep breath and slowly sat up. I felt better now but I still felt icky. Dimitri had been surprisingly quiet but now he was asking me all kinds of questions about how I was.

I nodded or shook my head to all.

"I think you're fine. Maybe just had a really bad migraine." He helped me to my feet. I wobbled and fell into his chest. _Mmmmmm, muscular! Don't judge._

"I've got a plane to catch, but here's my number and the numbers of the emergency services etcetera." He handed Leia a piece of paper which she took, glanced at and then put in her pocket.

"Thank you, see you around?" I asked waddling over to Leia but directing my question to Dimitri.

"Of course." He gave me a peck on the cheek which made me blush deeply. _Eheh! _He shook Leia's hand and then did a 180 and walked away. I looked at Leia who gave me a cheesy grin.

"Do you want to get some food now or are you still feeling ill?" Leia asked me helping me walk towards the fast food shop.

"I'm starving Hungary and I think I could stomach some chips." I said blinking slowly and walking quicker towards the fast food store.

The queue was inexistent now, we walked straight to the front and Leia ordered the stuff because my talking was still quite slurry but I was walking fine now.

...

I was busy devouring my chips while Leia was putting on her coat and gloves. It was snowing a blizzard outside and I couldn't even see the other side of the door.

"Soooooooo... where's this hotel then?" I asked through a mouthful of food. She smirked and replied

"About... 2 miles east of here and then we can relax for a couple of days and then carry on travelling. Sound okay?"

"Sure thing babe."

We walked outside the double doors and were greeted by a blizzard of coldness and snow. It got stuck in my mouth as I was still eating my chips.

"Pleeeaaaaa!" I spat as I inhaled snow. "Well let's get going then."

We walked for about ten minutes and I was still struggling with my chips. _This is shit! Why didn't I eat quicker inside! _

Movement up ahead made me stop and gaze through the snow. Two red things were staring at me.

"Son of a-" I started but ended up choking on a chip. Suddenly we were surrounded by faces. I spun around yet every direction I turned to I saw one. _What the hell were they? _Leia was frozen to the spot doing the same thing that I was.

"Well hello little Dhampir." The one stood directly in front of me said with a deep, rumbling, evil voice of cold. I shivered and took a protective stance in front of Leia

"Ooh, a feisty one." Another one said.

"What the _hell _do you want?" I growled keeping Leia behind me at all times depending on which one was talking

"Awww, sweetheart, we're your worst nightmare!" The evil one said taking a step towards us.

"Take another step sunny boy." I said fuming with madness.

"Oh, well look out sweetheart." He said walking towards us.

I turned to Leia and whispered "When I say run, leg it backwards and don't stop until I say, okay?" She nodded. The man started running now and my heart was beating so fast I thought it would explode and fly out of my chest.

"RUN!" I screamed. Leia and me turned and flew as fast as we could away from the men.

I could hear the loud footsteps of the following us. Leia was already panting besides me and I tried so hard to run quicker but every time I did Leia fell behind and I couldn't risk losing her behind me. We were running so fast now and I thought we would lose them but what happened next was pure evil.

I was running through the snow that I couldn't see where I was stepping. My foot went flying through the air and I toppled over. _SHIT!_

Leia was going through the same thing.

I screamed and fell into the snow head first. I rolled a few times and then managed to get back to my feet but unfortunately I lost control.

I saw out the corner of my eye Leia getting yanked behind and bitten by one of those beasts. I could feel the scream building up in my chest and I could hear Leia screaming as well. That's when I started screaming to. My scream was cut short as I fell into the snow and onto a rock. My head hit hard and my vision blurred before everything went black.

**Hoped you liked this chapter. It took me forever to write. The next chapter will be up soon and I hope you like it as well. Please review and let us know what you think. Love you guys :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Leia **POV**

I skidded down the snow covered hill, cursing to myself. With strange red eyes in pursuit, this was by far the worst time to slip, and believe me, I've tripped over in a lot of bad situations. My feet slowly turned numb as the snow got into my knee-high blue boots and soaked into my socks. I squinted in front of me, trying to see Millie in the snow. My lungs ached from running but I was still miles behind her. My eyes widened as I saw Millie trip down the hill head first. I drew in a deep breath even though the cold harsh wind hurt my throat, and I felt a scream building in my chest. I unsteadily rose to my feet to continue running, no matter how much my legs complained, but suddenly my arm was yanked backwards, gripped by a strong hand. I felt a pair of sharp fangs cut into my neck. _That_ was when I started screaming.

_What was happening?_ My mind was swirling out of control, my thoughts like leaves caught in a whirlwind. Vampires don't suck blood from other vampires, that was _cannibalism! _Pain seared down my neck, and I could feel my energy slowly ebbing away from me as the strange red-eyed vampires consumed my blood. I felt sick to my stomach as I tried in vain to pull away. The flurry of snow fell heavier, swirling in the wind, buffeting my face as my vision dimmed. Despite this, I could just make out two red-eyes darting towards the fallen and ultimately unconscious Millie. The one sucking my blood finished and retreated, licking his lips and snickering. I swayed, and fell forwards into the snow, I couldn't even summon enough energy to put my hands out to stop me faceplanting. The ice, instead of biting into my bare skin, was now comforting, and I could feel myself slipping away.

The next thing I knew, I was being carried. My vision was still blurry and tinged black around the edges. My head was resting against the chest of a red eye. I instantly tried to escape, to jump out his arms and run. These were _evil _vampires. But I lacked the energy to even move my baby toe. I sighed inwardly. Of course I wouldn't be able to escape, especially without Millie. _Millie! _The pain of the freezing snow and the bite mark on my neck came back as I became more aware of my surroundings. Where was Millie? I tried to move again, but I could only manage a twitch. I fumed in anger at my weakness and lack of strength, until I heard the voice of one red eyed vampire. As my ear was pressed to his chest, his voice was exceeding loud, and brought a pang of pain into my head.

"I think she's saying 'Millie'," He said loudly, his voice bouncing around my head. "Is that the name of the dhampir we picked up?" he queried to the others. _I was saying that? _I bit down on my lip, screwing my eyes shut to stop my dizziness.

"Says so in their passports," One replied. "The Dhampir is named Amelia Bell, while the Moroi is Anneleia Smith." Crap. They knew our names now.

"Speaking about them, maybe that's where Dimitri buggered off to." Another one piped up.

"He does have a habit of picking up Blood whores doesn't he." yet another replied. How many red eyed vampires _were_ there? I mentally slapped myself for getting caught, how were we going to escape now? There were so many of them.

"Are you sure she's even a Moroi? She's a midget" The passport one snickered, addressing the one carrying me "She probably won't last very long."

I shakily turned head and looked up at him, my eyes wide and scared. He grinned menacingly down at me, his intimidating red eyes sending a shiver of terror down my spine.

"No, she probably won't" he laughed.

Without warning, the bitter wind turned to nothing as we arrived into a dimly lit house. I was carried through countless plainly painted corridors to a bare room. Had these people never heard of interior decorating?

I struggled to get out of the red eyes arms, and fell onto the cold concrete floor. I looked up vulnerably at the vampire, his chilling eyes assessing me. As fast as lightning I made for the door. His arms swiftly grabbed me round the waist and he deftly threw me into the opposite wall. My head hit the wall, and the world turned black for a second. When I opened my eyes a second later I was lying on the floor with the red eyed vampire smirking. My head was throbbing, and a little blood escaped my mouth and dribbled down my chin. _M-Millie! _I yelled in my head, through the bond we had. _M-Millie, help me! W-where are you? _I screwed my eyes together as the vampire crept closer to me. _MILLIE! I need you! _

A rushing sound filled my ears, and the pain in my head subsided.

I gasped, and opened my eyes to a world that looked very much like my eyes were still firmly shut.

I wasn't in the bare, empty room anymore. My surroundings where pitch black, and even though I couldn't even see my own hand, I got the feeling that it stretched on forever.

Terror should have gripped me, but I felt unusually calm here, as if all my fears were melting away.

Then I noticed figure lit up by a dim light that I had failed to notice before. It was Millie, sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around her legs shivering. Her clothes were sodden, and there was snow on her head, that was slowly melting and soaking into her hair. How could she be here? Was this the bond?

"_Millie?"_ I whispered, my voice only just audible

She looked up at me, surprised, and confused.

"_Leia?"_ She abruptly rose to her feet "Are you okay?" she said, instantly worrying about me rather than herself, just as always, selfless.

"_Did they hurt you?"_ She flicked my long hair away from my neck to reveal a bite mark. Her face fell.

"_I'm fine," _I replied shakily _"What about you? You did just faceplant the snow and all..." _I trailed off

"_Of course I'm fine,_" Millie retorted, and shook her head to my raised eyebrow at that little statement. _"Anyway, where are we?"_

"_I'm not sure... do you think... I don't know... I think it was _me_." _I said, hesitating.

"_What?" _Millie exclaimed

"_I don't know..."_

I tried to think. Before, I had just wanted to see Millie, regardless of where. Maybe, if it was my fault, I could change the surroundings too? I focused on a scene, and screwed my eyes shut in concentration. Millie gasped.

It was my back garden, well, my old back garden, before my parents died and Millie and I ran away. The grass was a lush green, with flowers growing neatly in flower beds, the colours ranging from crimson red to royal blue. The metal swingset gleamed in the soft sunlight. Millies eyes took in the scene, and then rounded onto me.

"_Your garden? How?"_

"_I just concentrated," _I said proudly _"So this was my doing... do you think its my 'power', or just the bond"_

"_I don't know..."_ Millie replied in a far away voice, still taking in the picture, maybe lost in memories. We hadn't visited this place in a long time. She blinked, returning to reality (or whatever place we were in)

"_Well we know that we aren't really here, _"she stated_ "I mean, last time I checked I was unconscious in Russia, not England!"_

I laughed, _"I don't care, I would rather be here that there!"_

I was abruptly brought back to the bleak, bare room, my cheek stinging. The red eyed vampire was curiously staring at me.

"What did you just do?" he asked, his voice like daggers. I clutched my cheek and didn't answer. Did he just _slap_ me?

"I said what did you just do?" he demanded, and I flinched at his voice. "Your eyes glazed over... or are you just stupid?"

My terrified expression and lack of answered seemed to piss him off, and his expression hardened into a stony smirk.

"Well, it hardly matters, you can't escape from here anyway."He laughed. I noticed countless red eyed vampires in the doorway, looking in, all with identical expressions that spelled my defeat.

Panic surged through me, as he restrained my arms and lent forward, biting into my neck, making another wound, and sending yet more pangs of pain down my neck. I couldn't take it. Just an hour ago _I _had been joking with Millie and laughing with Millie, and now this.

_NO! Millie, Help me!_

**A/N- Hehhehheh, heyya guys! As this is from Leia's POV, its written by Moi, Anna instead of Maddie (She writes the rest, from Millie's POV)**

**Anyway, if you read this, please review, cause we **_**know**_** loads of you are reading this and not reviewing DX**

**Seeya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up screaming. Whatever had happened my head certainly remembered, I sat bolt upright as the events of the days slowly fell back into place.

"Uh… LEIA!" I screamed jumping to my feet. "LEIA, WHERE ARE YOOOUUUU?" I howled not even registering the pain that sprung into my head.

I ran at the door throwing myself into it. _Thud. _Nothing. Not a sound came from anywhere. I hauled myself at the door again but this time I didn't give in so easily.

I punched it, I kicked it, I did whatever I could to try to get the door open, but no matter what I did, it didn't budge. _Keep going, it's nearly cracking. _I had to keep telling myself this. I had trapped remember who else was trapped here. _Leia, you've got to get to Leia. _

My actions against the door were slowing as exhaustion took its toll. I stopped, defeated and furious. I hit my head against the door and grunted angrily. _How the hell do I get out of here?_

Clearly the red eyes weren't going to come when I was screaming and fighting the door.

I slumped to the floor and put my hands in my hands. _Think Millie, think!_ I looked at my hands only just realising that my hands and knuckles were broken and covered in blood. _That's it! _They're vampires, right? Therefore they can smell blood. _LIGHTBULB! _I stood up abruptly and looked around my room for the first time. It was completely bare. _Haven't these things heard of interior designing?_ Not even mattress.

I ran around my room, trailing my fingers along the wall, looking for a broken piece of, well, anything. I think I went around at least eight times.

I came to a stop and I screamed in frustration running both of my hands through my hair. I dropped onto my knees and I dug my nails into the floor.

"Leia" I breathed.

I sat back on my heels and stared up at the ceiling. _There! _Hanging from the ceiling was a light-bulb. I jumped to my feet like a cat and I stood there analysing the light. _One huge jump should do it! _I bent my knees and took off. I grabbed hold of the light-bulb and yanked at it as I fell back down. _That was definitely not the height of a human jump! _I landed in a crouch with a _thump_. I fell back onto my butt and looked defiantly at the bulb. An evil grin spread onto my face.

In one quick fluent movement, I threw the bulb onto the floor making it smash.

"Yeah!" I cheered triumphantly. I picked up the biggest piece of glass and brought it to my wrist. I could see the obvious scars from when I've done this before. I gulped and took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing!_

I brought the glass to my wrist, the coolness biting into my skin. I dragged it along my wrist reopening the scar. The blood trickled down my hand and dropped onto the floor silently although it made me shiver. I didn't cut myself bad but I did it bad enough that it would attract attention. I was right.

Seconds later, I heard footsteps pounding down the hall and the door was flung open. _CRASH. _ It hit the wall, hard.

"Well, well, well. Looks to me like the Dhampir has offered us food." One of the red eyes chanted coldly.

"I'll have what you're having!" Another one piped in laughing loudly and menacingly.

I stood up, smiled and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Hello boys. You want it, come and get it!" I challenged standing in a fighting stance.

The red eyes looked at each other and burst out laughing. I didn't find it funny. _I can do this. I need to do this._

I walked towards the wall and dragged my bleeding wrist along it leaving a trail of blood.

Their laughter dies and they stood there watching me intently, their red eyes boring into my back. Every step I took, they both bared their fangs a little more.

I heard movement behind me and I spun around clutching my bleeding wrist to my chest, getting my clothes bloody. One red eye had moved forwards and was stood there, fangs bared, growling at me. My heart stopped as I remembered what they'd done to Leia. He slowly advanced on me. I backed up until my back was against the now blood covered wall.

"Not so brave now are you sunshine?" he snapped at me. My eyes widened and I stood cowering by the wall. Every step _he, _my heart started to beat a little faster. The red eye was busy licking his lips to realise that I'd noticed he was in kicking distance. I took my opportunity. My foot collided with his special area and his eyes widened in shock and alarm but it didn't faze him. He leapt at me face-a-blaze with anger. I ducked as he thumped into the wall really hard. _Ouchie! _I forward rolled between his legs but now I had a red eye on either side. _Great plan Millie. _The one in front of me now, took _his _opportunity and threw all his weight into me. I lost my balance and his fist collided with my stomach

"Oomph" I groaned as his fist made its connection with my abdomen.

_Right, no more miss nice gal. _I stood bolt upright and kicked the one in front before I spun around and kicked the one behind again as well.

Next, I kneed the one in front of me in the head and he dropped to the floor howling in pain.

I turned to the other one and head-butted him followed by a massive punch to his stomach. He doubled over and I didn't waste a second. I flew out of the door and into the bleak hall. I slipped into Leia's mind so I could find out where she was. _Last room at the end of the hall_. I legged it towards her room relying on our link. I reached her room and I didn't slow down a bit and I full on crashed into her door, ripping it from its' hinges. Leia had been sat in the middle of the floor meditating but when I burst in she screamed and jumped to her feet.

"Millie?" She shrieked and threw herself at me. I welcomed her petite body into my arms and I spun her around.

"C'mon, we've got to go!" I shouted taking hold of her wrist and pulling her out of the room. We stepped outside the door and I was grabbed around the waist and held tight against someone. I could barely breathe.

"Nice try!" Something boomed in my ear.

"RUNNNNN-" I screamed at Leia but my plea was cut short and it turned into a full on scream as fangs pierced neck and I felt myself slowly slipping away and being consumed by darkness.

**Hope you like this chapter. They are getting more exciting now and more is happening. Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you all, 'til next time :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry we haven't updated in AGES, but we had loads of school projects to do *Sniff, sniff*. This chapter is really good so pleas review and let us know what you think. Ta very much :D**

Chapter 7

I could feel myself being pulled into another of Leia's dreams. This would be the tenth. She's been visiting me as I am unconscious but she always had to go when a red eye came into the room. She kept me up-to-date about everything; the red eyes had let us stay in the same room considering that I was still out-cold when they came in last. They usually fed from Leia and she was getting weaker.

I opened my eyes to see where Leia had decided to have the dreamt his time, yet I opened my eyes to a blank, bare room. I heard a gasp and Leia's head popped into my view

"You're awake!" She squealed

My brow tightened as a frown deepened.

"You mean this isn't another dream?" I asked my voice hoarse.

"Nope you're awake now" I held up my hand and Leia gently helped me sit up. My head hurt a lot, like a brick had been thrown at it.

I gazed around the room and realised we were in my room but it had a mattress in it now which I was lead on. Leia had ripped up the sheet we were given and had used it as bandages for my neck and wrist.

I looked at her and she smiled and gently touched my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" She asked looking at me questioningly.

"Better thanks. A little bit short of blood I think but okay."

"Ready to take on the world single handed yet?" She asked glancing at me sideways.

"Don't you know it babe?" I chuckled punching her lightly on the arm.

Just at that moment, the door crashed open and the two red eyes that I ass-kicked, prowled in. I was already on my feet and I pushed Leia into my back, her chin resting on my shoulder

"Sleeping beauty finally awakes." The blonde one growled at me

"Hell yeah and you'd better watch out blood eyes!" I replied furiously, looking him squarely in the eye, not flinching at all. The blonde one's expression changed suddenly but returned just as quick.

"Ooh, got a pair on you ain't ya!" He hissed, taking a step towards us. I took a step back into Leia keeping her protectively behind me.

"Take another step and this time I won't stop at concussion" I threatened. He smiled, it was tormenting and evil.

"Don't get your pretty hair in a knot sugar; we can't touch either of you. Bosses orders." He chuckled and started to pace the room "Let me tell you a story. Two beautiful 15 year olds were found and spoke to a Russian Guardian who is the head of an operation that's aim is to kill or 'eliminate' our clan of Strigoi. Since he took a liking to you two, we're using you as ransom items." He stopped in front of us and glared "therefore we can't harm another hair on your precious heads!" He was stood about a metre away but in a blink of an eye, he was stood a centimetre away and was playing with a stray piece of my hair.

"So he said you couldn't harm us?" He nodded "Ahh, but he never said we couldn't harm you" Before I'd even finished my sentence, I struck out with my fist and knocked that sick smile off of his face.

He staggered backwards, clutching his bloody face, the anger visibly radiating off of him.

The other red eye (or Stick-grow or whatever they they're called!) had been silently observing until now. When he saw my fist strike out he came quicker than I could breath 'ouch' and was now stood between me and the blonde one.

"Calm down Dave. We can't touch her or you know what the boss will do!" He growled at the blonde.

The blonde one was raving furiously. His eyes were bulging and his nose was flaring. _He looks pissed._

"Fine but the second we're done with you, I'll rip you apart and I will enjoy hearing you scream to me to stop!" He barked at me and then he turned on his heels and stormed from the room, swearing as he went. The brown one turned to me and Leia and gave us a fanged smile.

"You'd better watch your back Millie because Dave won't hesitate in breaking the rules." He walked towards the door and waited, gesturing for us to follow.

"Where we meant to be going?" Leia asked her voice full of fear, as we shuffled towards brown.

"To meet the boss of course." He replied with a tone that suggested it was obvious. I picked up the pace slightly and stopped when I was parallel to brown.

"Ladies first" He smirked and bowed.

"Ah yes, but Ass-holes just before" I replied sarcastically. His eyes widened and he scowled before walking ahead and disappearing out of the door.

"Millie, don't antagonize them for goodness sake!" Leia warned shoving me hard in the ribs.

"C'mon, we'd better follow." I pushed Leia ahead of me keeping her back pressed up against my front.

Brown was waiting for us at the end of the corridor, a terrifying smile on his face. We walked down another corridor and another and another and, well, you get the idea.

We finally reached a door guarded by two other red eyes. They looked up as we approached and their pupils grew huge with hunger as they saw us.

"We're here to see the boss." Brown spoke, his voice flat. It held no expression.

"In that case, go on in" One of the guards said.

They opened the double doors which swung open defiantly revealing a study. A humungous study but a study none-the-less.

I stood in the doorway gaping like a fish. I was poked hard in the back and I stumbled into Leia making her wobble.

The door was shut with a bang. _We were trapped. _There was a huge desk with a huge leather chair behind it.

The chair niftily turned around to reveal a tall man with shaggy black hair and his eyes were blue with the usual red tinge around it. He was heart stopping terrifying. Leia gulped and took a step back into me. I put my hands on her shoulders and held her close.

"Well, well, well." He cackled evilly "I am Nate and as you've probably worked out, I run this clan of Strigoi." He got out of his chair and sauntered over so he was stood in front of Leia and me.

I swiftly put Leia behind me so I stood between Nate and my sister.

"Oooh, a brave one aren't you!" He sung, snarling at me.

"Brave I am, but I will do anything to protect my best friend." I retorted poking Nate in the stomach.

Nate revealed his fangs and tapped my cheek, and then he did a 180 and walked back to his chair and sat down with his hands folded in his lap.

"You really are brave" He leant forward on his desk "but get on the wrong side of me Amelia and you'll regret it. To make sure you understand, if you get on the wrong side of me, I'll kill her!" He pointed a sharp finger at Leia. My breath got caught in my throat and I could feel myself start to whimper. _He wouldn't touch her! _Leia was crying into my shoulder and I could see Nate smiling. He got some pleasure in watching Leia cry. _Sick Bastard._

All of a sudden there was a massive crash and all of the windows smashed shattering glass all over us. The sunlight streamed in and all of the red eyes screamed and dropped to the floor howling. Leia and I watched, our eyes bulging, as all the red eyes started to burn. _I've never seen anything so creepy ever! _They were burning and turning into piles of ash.

The door swung open and the two guards which were outside poured in without realising the horror inside. Leia and I turned around and watched the two guards shrivel into nothing.

Leia was spinning around in circles, clutching her head and gasping loudly.

"Come here babe." Leia threw herself into my arms. I held her close as I knew it was hard for her to see people, any people, getting hurt or killed.

A horrible feeling crept over me, like we were being watched. I turned my head to one of the shattered windows and I noticed the silhouette of someone outside the window. _Shit. _Leia saw it to and gave me a fleeting look.

"RUN!" She screamed as we took off down the corridor

I'd never run that fast before but for some reason, I was terrified to my bones. Leia wore the same expression that I did and I could feel through our link that she was also terrified. I thought I heard the footsteps of pursuers. We ran down corridor after corridor, around corner after corner, desperately trying to lose our followers.

Suddenly my hair was yanked from the side and I was pulled into a big, blank, white room.

My head was throbbing from where my hair was pulled out. A strong arm was out around my neck, cutting into my windpipe.

I couldn't breathe. I started to gag and I could feel myself going floppy and losing my strength.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING HER!" Someone yelled. I was instantly realised. I fell to the floor coughing and sobbing.

At that moment the doors of the room exploded off of their hinges and a group of people strode in. As they entered, I was pulled up by my hair making my head hurt more. I cried out in pain but it was cut short as an arm went around my neck again.

"Take another step Belikov and I'll kill her and they Blondie!" A red eye hissed, his lips touching my ear, his hot breath pulsating into my head. _At least I can breathe this time! _

My eyes had been shut with pain but I slowly opened them and took in my surroundings. There were 8 red eyes and 5 other people, 7 including Leia and I.

"Dimitri?" I coughed and looked him in the eye.

"We must stop meeting like this Bell!" He replied giving me an evil grin.

"Shut it." The red eyes growled at us.

"Never!" I gasped as his arm tightened. I couldn't breathe again and my hands were desperately trying to prise his hand off my neck

"_Millie, use the __**SING**__ technique!" _Leia sent through our link. _Okay, here goes. _

**S**ole-flexes, **I**ntestine, **N**ose, **G**roin.

I applied my skill and the red eye fell to the floor howling in pain.

I took a deep breath and I only just registered the fact that Dimitri and the others had kicked into action.

I turned all my attention towards the red eye that was holding Leia. He was snarling furiously.

Without a warning the whole ground started shaking, knocking me onto my knees. I glanced up through my birds'-nest-of-hair and saw something I'd never seen before.

Leia was stood with her eyes closed; her hands waist height and her palms were facing out.

A jolt in the ground knocked everyone else over. Behind Leia's closed eyes there was a faint glow.

Abruptly her eyes pinged open and all of the Red eyes were picked up off the ground like dolls. They were held in the air and with the slightest movement of her hand; she made them explode into dust.

I sat there; staring at Leia, there was nothing I could do to get to her.

There was one red eye that Leia hadn't exploded yet and it was Dave. He kicked Leia in the back of her head from the air and that made her loose her concentration. Dave fell down onto his feet and he didn't waste a second in trying to get to me.

"I'm going to kill you KNOW!" He snapped at me. I shuffled back on my bum trying to get away from him.

"NOT TODAY!" Someone shouted. Suddenly, a metal stick was pushed through Dave's' chest. He screamed out in pain before the life left his eyes and he fell to the floor dead.

Dimitri removed the stick and held out his hand to help me up. I took it and went to stand up but I wobbled quite a lot as the ground was still shaking. Finally I gained my balance and I pegged it over to Leia.

"Leia, listen to me. It's Millie, let go of it babe. Let it go!" I tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen. I placed a hand on her shoulder and furiously the energy left her, except now it was in me.

I doubled over in pain as the wind was taken out of me and I was filled with rage.

Leia collapsed to the floor and I took a protective stance over her unconscious body.

"They're Shadow Kissed!" A girl screamed pointing at me. She looked slightly slutty if you want my opinion. _Kill her! _A voice said inside my head

I heard footsteps behind me and I spun around to come face to face with Dimitri

"Take another step and I'll kill you!" _Is that my voice?_ I had to stop them reaching Leia.

"Millie, calm down, this isn't you!" Dimitri spoke, his voice calm.

That annoyed me more. He was still approaching us and I had to stop him

I took my opportunity and I threw myself at him. All my weight in top of him. He hadn't been expecting that. He stumbled slightly but managed to regain his footing.

We were now in a deadly dance.

Every time he struck out, I dodged him and I managed to hit him a lot as well.

The anger was bubbling inside of me and I looked over at the still unconscious Leia but that was my mistake. As I turned back, Dimitri took his opportunity and threw all of his weight into me and knocked me over. He pinned me so I couldn't move, but I still fought and screamed at him

"LET ME GO!" I shouted my throat hurting.

"Let the anger go first, this isn't you!" His words hit me like a brick wall. I felt the anger leave me and I slumped to the floor exhausted.

"Oh my god!" I sighed shaking. That's all I got out before my vision dimmed and I welcomed unconsciousness.

**Duh, duh, duh! Chapter 8 will be up very soon so please stay reading, 'til next time! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello our lovely readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy! Chapter 9 will be up when we reach 13 reviews so please let us know what you think!**

Chapter 8

I turned my head to the side. My skull throbbed like hell and I let out a low moan. I heard a few shuffles before someone started shaking me and saying 'wake up Millie'

I opened my eyes and the light stung them making me wince and shut them again.

I sat up and slowly opened one eye to see where we were. We were in a stretch limo! I blinked a few times, yup; we were in a stretch limo...

"How do you feel?" A Russian voice said. I turned my painful head towards the voice and I looked at Dimitri. He had bags under his eyes and he looked sleep deprived.

"Urm...slightly exhausted but I'll survive." I replied and for the first time I looked out of the window.

We were on a road going through the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we?" I asked looking back to Dimitri.

"America!" He said. _WHAT! _

"Why the _HELL _are we in America Belikov?" I shouted, the shock pouring out of my mouth.

"We are in America _Bell" _he used the same tone that I did when I said his name "because we are taking you and Leia to St. Vladimir's Academy for Moroi and Dhampirs where you will learn to fight and become a guardian for you appointed Moroi when you turn 16 and graduate!" I sat there hearing my life planned out for me and all I could do was raise an eyebrow.

Dimitri's expression changed into a frown and he sighed.

"I know it's overwhelming, but when we get to St. Vlads everything will become clear.

...

Half an hour later, I hadn't moved an inch or said a word after mine and Dimitri's conversation. The truth is, it scared me. I liked being on the run, taking every corner as it came, not knowing what would happen tomorrow. Yet all of a sudden, my life was being mapped out on the back of my hand.

"Millie, Millie" Someone was calling my name so I slowly, very slowly, turned my stiff neck towards the sound of the voice, it made me feel like one of those creepy china dolls that haven't been oiled in a while.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice cracking at the end of the sentence.

"We're nearly at St. Vlads and we need to explain a few things" Dimitri replied patting my shoulder

"You say 'we', when there's only you and me in the back of the car. Who else is talking to me?"

Just at that moment the car's brakes were slammed on and the door to the limo was flung open.

"I am!" A confident voice replied.

It was the girl guardian who said I was Shadow something.

She got into the limo and as soon as she shut the door, we drove off again.

"Rose Hathaway, legal guardian to Queen Vasilisa Dragomir" She thrust her hand under my nose and I looked at it with abruption but I shook it anyway.

"Amelia Bell, urm, you know, I can... sing okay and I like chocolate" I stammered. Dimitri chuckled and got out an envelope labelled 'Confidential. Miss Amelia Louisa Bell.' _Oooh, fancy. _

Rose had shuffled in her seat so she was now sat opposite Dimitri and she was gazing at him.

Dimitri winked at her and then twisted around to face me.

"Right. This is a letter from the headmistress at the school. In it will be everything you need to know about your classes, extra practices to catch up and what arrangements there are for your dormitory etc."

I nodded, deep in thought.

"Rose, how old are you?" I asked changing the subject completely.

"Well, I'm 19, nearly 20 and I graduated at 18 but now you graduate at 165 because the law has been changed." She said smiling kindly at me

"America is so bloody complicated!" I grumbled settling back into my seat to read the letter. Dimitri and Rose exchanged a look and both started to laugh. I scoffed and began opening the letter.

_Dear Miss Amelia Bell,_

_After finding you in Russia, Guardian Belikov had requested that you and Anneleia be taken to St. Vlads to be trained,_

_All else shall be explained on your arrival at the academy_

_Yours sincerely_

_Headmistress Alberta_

_Hmmm..._

In the envelope was a map and my timetable. I had extra training sessions with Rose, Dimitri and...

"Who's Guardian Castile?" I asked turning to Rose.

"He's the same age as me, his name is Eddie and he's one of my best friends" She gave me a wink and mouthed 'Good looking'.

I chuckled and a baffled Dimitri simply rolled his eyes

"Why do I have extra training sessions in the morning and the evening?" I whined putting down my envelope and crossing my legs on my seat.

"You've missed nearly six years of school and we need you to catch up really quickly but based on how well you fought in Russia, you'll been fine." Dimitri replied. I blushed slightly.

I nodded and looked out of the window.

"Ahh, we're here!" Rose sighed

I focused on the school ahead. It was huge and very ancient looking. Driving through the gates, we started towards the academy.

I opened the roof window in the limo and I stood on the seat, pushing my top half through the window.

A sharp cool breeze greeted me as I grinned wildly and as I finally felt like I was going somewhere I belonged.

...

I stepped out of the limo while another pulled up beside us. Leia jumped out and I pulled her into my arms telling her I'd never leave her again. She pulled away and gave me a smile.

A crowd of people had begun to gather around the limos and I knew that Leia and I would be the new gossip.

"Alright, nothing to see here!" A voice boomed above the gossiping.

"Way to lower the tone Stan." Rose piped in.

Stan glowered at her but started to make the crowd disperse anyway.

"Follow me girls." Dimitri said walking towards the main entrance. I took Leia's hand as we started after him.

When we walked through the doors I let out a low whistle which made Leia giggle.

Dimitri had stopped in front of a door and was waiting for our group to catch up.

He pushed it open and held it open for everyone else. I went in last but as I stepped through, someone whistled at me.

I turned around and a group of boys were heading my way.

"Can I help you?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"No, just admiring the view!" One boy said titling his head sideways.

I raised an eyebrow and twiddled a piece of my hair.

"Dane Zecklos, royal Moroi at your service" He replied bowing gallantly

"Amelia Bell, kick-ass fighter. Pleased to meet you!"

"So you're the new girl then? Where are you from?" He asked taking a step closer.

"That be me." I said smiling. _Already well known! _"I come from rainy England, but Leia and I have been travelling."

"Oh" He said giving me a gorgeous smile that my heart flutter.

"MILLIE! Will you come here; you can play with Dane later!" Dimitri boomed from the room.

"Coming." I replied.

"See you 'round Bell."Dane said winking at me and walking off with his minions close in persuade. I walked back into the room and I took a seat next to Leia in front of a desk.

"Glad you could join us Miss Bell" A lady said from behind. I gave her a teeth grin and held out my hand to her.

"Headmistress Alberta" She said rolling eyes and shaking my hand.

I settled back into my seat and Leia kicked me for being cheeky. I shot her an annoyed look and she shrugged innocently. She turned back to Alberta who carried on talking.

"You've both been briefed and you've both received your timetables I take it?" Leia and I nodded "good, so all I really have to say is... Welcome to St. Vladimir's Academy girls!"

A huge grin leapt onto my face and I jumped up to my feet fidgeting restlessly.

"C'mon Millie, I'll take you to meet your roommate and to see your dormitory" Rose said putting a hand on my shoulder and pulling me towards the door

"Bye Leia!" I shouted back to her through the door.

We walked down the corridors, me skipping practically the whole way.

We reached the end of a corridor and we stopped at a room labelled 207. Rose pushed open the door after knocking.

A girl was busy fussing around the room, tidying the room and making the beds. She spun around and strode towards us.

"Hey, I'm April Squire. You must be Millie!" She squealed excitedly.

"That be me!"

She was tall and had shoulder length blonde hair. Her smile could easily reach both ears.

"Your stuff has already been brought up and we've been given the rest of today off so I can show you around and so you can meet everyone." She said jumping onto her bed.

"Well, I can see you'll be fine. I'll see you at dinner and you can meet Eddie and some of the other Guardians" Rose said walking out of the door and shutting it behind her.

"Have you met anyone yet?" She asked tapping the spot next to her gesturing for me to sit.

"I've met Dane Zecklos and his friends" I was sat next to her but once she heard Dane's name she was completely alert.

"WHAT? O.M.G! He is like the Troy Bolton of our year!" She shrieked gripping my arm and shaking it roughly.

"Wow!" Was all I could say?

"I'll tell you about everyone now then. There's..." And so my new friend told me about everyone.

_This was going to be a long day!_

**Duh, duh, Duhhhhhhhh! Hope you enjoyed it, keep reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been ill. Hope you enjoy this chapter as we are starting to give Millie and Leia their futures.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 9

"And this is the gym!" April opened the gym door and I strolled in to see where I would be training.

It was big, with wooden floors and dummies everywhere.

A boy was in the corner punching a bag. He spun around when he head us enter. He was gorgeous, with sandy-blond hair and hazel eyes that glowed with excitement.

"Oh, Guardian Castile. Didn't mean to disturb you sir. I was just showing a new student around!" April said blushing slightly.

"Don't worry April, I was finishing anyway." He walked over to us and stopped when he was in front of me.

"I'm..."

"Eddie Castile, I know. I read about you in my briefing." I finished the sentence for him. He smiled which made my heart bounce.

"OH SHIT!" April swore from behind us.

Eddie shot her a disapproving look

"What's up?" I asked turning to face her

"I was supposed to meet guardian Alto for a detention 15 minutes ago!" she screwed up her face and exhaled loudly

"Go quick then and say you were with me. I'll show Miss Bell around for you." Eddie said, coming to stand next to me.

"Thank you Soooooooo much Guardian Castile!" She gasped as she ran out of the door "Bye Millie." She shouted.

"BYE!" I shouted back. I turned to face Eddie. He was wiping his face with a towel

"So... ever done sparring before?" He asked walking over to a mat

"I used to lots with my Dad before he died." I replied walking after him.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I knew that!" He said shyly

"Don't worry. So how do you start?" I asked him, standing opposite him.

"It doesn't matter about your stance to begin with; I just want to see how well you fight so I know what to teach you in our extra training sessions." He replied stretching his arms behind him.

"Y'okay! I said leaping at him. He wasn't ready so I knocked him to the ground, me on top.

I wrestled to pin him, but me being so much lighter than him, he practically threw me off.

I landed on my back but I didn't waste second in backward rolling so I was back in a crouch.

Eddie was already back on his feet, but instead of attacking me again he started clapping.

"Well done, you've obviously been trained by your parents which is good." He walked over and held out his hand to help me up.

I took it but instead of letting him pull me up, I swiped my foot under him and I took his legs out causing him to fall on top of me.

"Oomph" He landed full force on top of me. I looked up at his shocked expression and I burst into laughter.

Eddie laughed too and hopped back up to his feet, brushing himself off. After he got his weight off me I rolled onto my front still pissing myself with laughter.

Someone cleared their throat at the door of the gym and I looked up through my teary eyes and I saw Dimitri and Stan standing in the doorway. I swallowed my laughter and I jumped up to my feet so I stood next to Eddie.

"Guardian Belikov, Guardian Alto." Eddie said politely. I nodded my head in a genuine way.

"You appear to be able to fight well Miss Bell, but I hope you and Leia know you won't have any free weekends for a long time." Guardian Alto said walking over to Eddie and me.

"I know sir. I never belonged in England and now I'm in a school where I can be myself and where I can learn to protect my best friend" I smiled and looked down at my feet. I sighed and Eddie put his arm around my shoulders, holding me close. I put my head on his shoulder and I shut my eyes. I could feel myself slipping onto Eddie, my weight getting heavier on him. For the first time I realised I was shattered.

"Shh Shh Shh, I've got you sweetheart." Edie cooed as he swept me into his arms bridal style.

I could still hear Dimitri, Stan and Eddie talking but everything turned into a mumble and I dozed into blackness.

...

"Millie, Millie. Wake up, it's nearly dinner time." Someone whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes and my vision was blurry but I could see April looking at me, her blond hair windblown.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, clawing the sleep out of them.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked giving me a little hug.

"Good ta!" I replied returning the hug.

"Go hop in the shower; you've got half an hour to get ready before dinner where you'll meet Queen Vasilisa and some of the people from court." She said jumping off the bed and handing me a bag "Here are your clothes for this evening. Guardian Castile will be here to pick you up at 8." She winked at me and skipped out of the room. I sighed and walked into the bathroom.

I gazed into the mirror and someone stared back. Her auburn hair was rather like a birds nest and her gold eyes were red rimmed and droopy.

I blew my fringe out of my face and I stripped and hopped in the shower letting the warm water run down my back.

...

10 minutes later I was towel dried and slowly applying my make-up. I put on black eyeliner and mascara as well as foundation. I took the dress out of the bag to decide what to do with my hair.

I put it on and admired it in the mirror. It was ruby red with glitter on it. It was sleeveless and came about a finger length above the knee. It clung in the right places but hung too. I had 20 minutes before Eddie picked me before I met the Queen. _Son of a bitch. _

I crimped my hair and put a red flower in it. My shoes were stilettos which made me about an inch higher which I loved. There was a soft knock at the door so I galloped over and looked through the peep hole.

Eddie stood there waiting dressed in a tux which highlighted his muscles but that made them subtle too. I didn't realise that I was staring until Eddie knocked again.

I slowly opened the door and I poked my head through.

"Hey Eddie" I said happily "I need to get my bag and I'll be straight there, come in." I raced toward the bathroom and grabbed my clutch from the side. I looked myself over in the mirror and then strode back out to meet Eddie.

I walked into his view and his eyes widened quickly but he covered his shock with a cough and a grin.

"You look pretty!" He said stuttering slightly

"You look good too, but aren't we going to be late?" I asked. He glanced at his watch and then swore.

"Hope you don't mind running!" He said pushing me towards the door

"No problem, but I can't run in these shoes though." Eddie gave me a sideways glance and I groaned when I realised what I had to do.

I bent down and removed my shoes, shrinking a lot. I hooked them onto my arm and Eddie and I took off down the corridor. We ran as fast as we could without falling over.

We ran out onto the garden, towards the great hall.

We reached the entrance puffed out but because it was cold out, we cooled off quick. I put my shoes on and I sorted out my hair. Eddie offered me his arm with a cute smile. I blushed and took it as we walked into the great hall for me to meet my future.

**Hope you liked it, until next time x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again our lovely readers.**

**I know I sound stupid to keep asking, but it literally takes a second to review and tell us what you think. Pleeeeesseeeeee, with cherries on top review.**

**This is quite a good chapter so enjoy x**

Chapter 10

We walked into the hall and music and screams met my ears eagerly. It was jammed packed so clearly all of the other novices had been invited too.

"Leia is over there with some friends. I'll see you at dinner and that's when you'll meet the Queen." Eddie said gently kissing my hand.

"Okay, see you later." He wondered off and left me standing in the doorway.

I turned and strode over to Leia. I could feel people's eyes boring into my back as I walked and it made me feel like a celebrity under the watchful eye of the papparazzi's.

I tapped Leia on the shoulder and she spun around to face me, her face and eyes glowing.

"MILLIE!" She shrieked

"HEY!" I replied with the same enthusiasm. I pulled her into a hug and she held onto me like her life depended on it. She pulled back slightly, a grin plastered on her face.

"You look hot Mills!" She giggled looking me up and down.

"You look gorgeous too babe!" I replied. She wore an emerald green dress that made her green eyes stand out. Her mousy brown hair was pulled into a loose side ponytail decorated with a green bow.

"Millie!" Someone shouted from behind me. I twirled around and came face to face with a very red faced April.

"Hi April." I said letting her crush me into a hug.

"You look good!" She said practically bouncing on the spot.

"You too, thanks for the dress. I don't know where you got it but it's beautiful." She smiled a wide eyed smile. She wore a dark purple floor length dress that flowed like a butterflies wings at the bottom. Her blonde hair was pulled into a half pony and it covered in glitter.

"You must be Leia; I am April Squire, Millie's roommate." She said introducing herself to my sister with an extension of her hand.

"Pleased to meet you" Leia said shaking it enthusiastically "Oh, here are some of my new friends." She pulled two girls forward and they stood in front of April "This is Katherine Newell and Jillian Mastrano Dragomir. _Just Jill and Kat to us Millie!" _She said out loud and then to me through the link.

"Nice to meet you. Amelia Bell," I shook both girls' hands as I began taking them in but a sudden thought interrupted me. "I'm sorry, did you say Dragomir Le?" I asked. Leia nodded and I turned to Jill "You're Queen Vasilisas' sister, aren't you?"

Jill blushed slightly and nodded. I smiled and continued taking them in.

Jill was short with ginger hair that sprung around her neck in ringlets. She had green eyes and pale skin.

Kat, again, had ginger hair but it was darker and longer. It flowed down around her back in curls. She had lots of freckles and her eyes were grey-blue.

We got into a conversation and it surprised me as to how well we all got on. A whistle came from behind us but I think I was the only one who heard it. _Two guesses who it is! _I turned around and saw Dane and two of his friends watching us. I smiled to myself and walked over to them.

"Heeeeeyyy!" I said letting Dane kiss my hand.

"You look beautiful!" He said winking. I laughed and poked him in the stomach.

"And you minions are?" I asked gesturing to the two boys standing awkwardly quiet.

"Oh, sorry. This is Jack and Robert." I shook their hands and we began talking. I could hear Leia nagging in my head to introduce her to the boys. I turned my head and I glared at her which made her chuckle.

"Sorry Dane, but my friends want to meet you." I said taking hold of his hand and pulling him towards my friends. He gripped my hand tighter and I felt electricity from him touch. We stopped just in front of my girls.

"This is Leia, Jill, April and Kat. Ladies, this is Dane, Jack and Rob."

"Hey bro!" April chuckled, punching Rob on the arm. He scoffed and rubbed his now bruised arm.

All of us talked and laughed for what felt like ages until there was a loud gong sound that signalled the Queens arrival. Headmistress Alberta walked to the stage and said.

"Queen Vasilisa Dragomir." As she spoke the doors were flung open and Rose and Dimitri prowled in, closely followed by Vasilisa and a boy with striking black hair and amazing blue eyes.

He had his arm linked with Vasilisa so I immediately knew that he was Christian Ozera, former nephew of Tasha Ozera. She murdered the previous Queen Tatiana Ivashkov. _Messed up families hey! _I thought to myself which made me giggle but being linked to Leia, she heard what I said and started to giggle too.

Vasilisa looked like she was born to be Queen even though she was only 19. She walked with her head held high but not in a snobby way. She looked like she respected everyone and everything.

She smiled sweetly as she stood in front of the microphone.

"Good evening senior novices. Please enjoy your evening and I believe that dinner shall be served so please be seated." There was a lot of shuffling and fuss before Leia took hold of my arm and dragged me towards a _big _table in the middle and at the front.

"Just act normal and polite!" Leia sent through the link. I took a deep breath and walked over to the table where everyone was waiting for us.

"Ahh, you must be Amelia and Anneleia. I am Vasilisa but you can call me Lissa." I shook the Queens hand and curtseyed.

"We're very honoured to be here but I hope you don't mind, but we've got some questions we'd like to ask you." I asked walking over and taking my seat. Lissa sat down at the head of the table with me one side and Christian the other. Next to Christian was a rather drunk looking Moroi and next to him was another Moroi with blonde ringlets and blue eyes. Leia shuffled into her seat next to me and coughed nervously.

Eddie, Dimitri and Rose were stood around the table, in their Guardian stances.

"Sure thing, but let me introduce you to everyone first. This is Christina Ozera, my boyfriend; Adrian Ivashkov, my cousin; Mia Rinaldi, my friend and I know you've met my sister Jill." Lissa said gesturing around the table to everyone. Leia and I shook hands with them all just before our first course arrived. I cleared my throat and turned my body to Lissa.

"When we were kidnapped in Russia, Guardian Hathaway mentioned that we were Shadow-Kissed or something. We were hoping you could explain what that actually is?" I asked trying my best to be mega polite as I started to eat my soup and only then just realising that I was starving.

Lissa and Rose exchanged a worried glance before Lissa turned back to me.

"I think that is a conversation best left for when you two come back to court with us later on." She replied smiling weakly. I was about to protest when Leia butted in.

"That's _perfectly _fine, thank you." She said kicking me lightly on the shin. I nodded and carried on with my soup.

...

The rest of dinner was mainly chit-chat. I was staring into my drink, deep in thought when I had the feeling that I was being watched. I glanced up sheepishly and saw not one but two people were gazing at me.

The first was Eddie which I wasn't expecting, but he looked away the second I caught his eye. The second was Dane which I was expecting. He was sat on the table opposite ours. He gave me a raised eyebrow and a gorgeous smile. I returned the smile yet blushed furiously anyway. Leia was the only one who noticed and she winked at me and tapped the side of her nose secretively.

After desert, we were lead into another hall for an hour of dancing before we were going to court. _Uh, exciting much! _I was standing by the drinks with April, chatting away about anything that came up when suddenly someone put their arms around my waist.

"Care to dance?" A perfect luring voice asked. I smiled and turned my head and gazed into Dane's perfect ocean blue eyes.

"Absolutely!" We turned and walked towards the dance floor, but just before we went I looked over at April who shot me a jealous look. I smiled ad mouthed 'sorry' just as she downed her second shot.

I turned to Dane who spun me under his arm before locking his arms around my waist. I wrapped mine around his neck as we began to sway to the music. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed deeply. He rested his head lightly on mine and I smiled to myself.

"Thank you." I suddenly blurted.

"For what?" He asked bemused.

"Don't know, making this whole transaction easier. Plus you're cute so it makes it more fun!" he laughed and pulled away so he could look at me.

"I could say the same about you, you know!" I blushed furiously, _again. _ That made him chuckle deeply. He gently brushed my cheek with his finger tips, making my breath get caught in my throat.

"_MILLIE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN DANE FOR TWO DAYS!" _Leia screamed at me through the link. I started to chuckle and Dane looked bemused for the second time in the space of 5 minutes.

"Sorry, just thought of something that made me giggle." I apologised and looked down at my feet. He put his hand under my chin and tilted my head back up. I smiled at him nervously and I noticed how his bronze hair fell slightly over his forehead.

I turned to my left and I saw some Guardians fussing until Dimitri pointed at me and gestured that it was time to go.

"I turned to Dane and said "Sorry Dane, I've got to go, but can we meet up when I get back?"

"Sure." He replied smiling sadly. I turned to walk away but something was pulling me back. I don't know what made me do it, but I did. I gently placed my lips to his making him freeze before I carried on walking towards the Guardians who were waiting for me.

**Tadaaaaaaaa! Hope you enjoyed and once again please review, 'til next time x x x**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am really sorry this took forever to update! Our computer was being updated and I have been uber busy in the hols! This chapter is at the court and the next chapter is when the tension really begins to go through the roof. Enjoy x**

Chapter 11

"Oh. My. Gowd!" Leia exclaimed besides me.

"You took the words right out of my mouth babe!"

We just arrived at the Moroi court and we were blown away. We'd gotten changed on the jet and it was about a two hour flight so Leia had French plaited my hair for me. _Could be valuable information later! _

I stood twiddling the end of my plait while staring at the huge building before me.

"Pretty impressive hey baby Dhampir?" Adrian teased putting his arm around my waist.

"What? The court or your over eagerness?" I retorted elbowing him in the stomach.

He yelped and jumped about a metre in the air and I heard laughing behind me. I spun around and to see who was laughing. It was Rose, Eddie, Christian, Lissa and Dimitri. They walked forward and each of them ruffled my hair. Each time I tried to dodge but Adrian was still stood beside me so all I did was fall back into him more. _ Eheh! _

"C'mon then, let's not wait for the grass to grow!" Dimitri chuckled slapping me on the back which hurt more than I think he intended.

I howled in pain and fell backwards landing with an 'oft' on the concrete runway. Leia came into my view, her face a picture of amusement. She held out her hand for me so she could pull me up but I had a better idea. I took hold of her hand and put all of my weight backwards so she came flying down towards me.

She landed on my stomach and I felt the air gush from my lungs. I looked at Leia's startled expression and both started to piss ourselves with laughter. She rolled off of me and lead beside me, both of us still laughing madly!

Eddie and Dimitri had now come to stand over us. They looked at each other and nodded before Eddie bent down to my chuckling figure throwing me over his shoulder before I could argue. I could hear Leia yelling and swearing so I gathered that Dimitri had picked her up.

"Put. Me. Down!" I growled, hitting Eddie on the back with all my force. He laughed a deep rumbling laugh which caused me to bounce on his rock hard shoulder.

I groaned and slumped in defeat.

"You do realise that this is classified as child abuse!" I heard Leia yelling at Dimitri. That made me chuckle. We were still walking, well I say walking when in actual fact he was still carrying me, when we were suddenly indoors. I tried my best to look around which is easier said than done when you're slung over someone's shoulder.

Eddie came to a sudden stop and he let me slide down the front of his body to let me drop to the floor. My feet slapped the ground and I stood abruptly, looking straight at Eddie making sure my face was a picture of anger.

He sniggered and ruffled my hair and this time I didn't try to doge. I stood my ground glaring at his gorgeous face…

He walked past me and stood behind the Queen and her friends who were talking to some other guardians.

Leia came and stood beside me, muttering to herself.

"What's up?" I asked her taking hold of her hand. She gripped it tightly and replied

"Nothing, except that I find it very rude to throw someone over your shoulder!" She grumbled. I smiled and folded her under my arm. She led her head on my shoulder and I felt her emotions relax a lot.

"Right, okay girls. We've got you each a separate room with a joining door. Millie, you are next to Rose's and Leia you are next to mine." Lissa said handing us keys. I was number 998 because Leia being Queen she has suite number 100 right at the top where it is safest.

A smile crawled onto my face and I closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

_I belong here!_

…

"Holey shit!" I swore as I entered my room.

It was absolutely huge.

Three of the four walls were made of glass and the wall that wasn't was the wall with the door in it. The bed was against the glass wall opposite the door on a raised platform. The bathroom was in the corner next to the adjoining door to Leia's room.

I ran in and jumped on the double luxurious bed, flopping down and enjoying the comfort.

"I LOVE AMERICA!" I screamed bouncing on the bed. I heard someone laughing in the doorway. I sat up and saw Rose and Dimitri lounging against the door post. I hopped off of the bed and walked over to them.

"Do you know where my luggage is?" I asked gazing around the room.

"Yeah, it's been unpacked in the wardrobe for you. Also you've got two hours before dinner. We'll explain then about being Shadow Kissed etcetera. Here's a dress for this evening, be down by 9, see you later." Rose said, and with that they were gone.

I took the bag over to the bed and I led it down and began pulling at the mettle zip. _Wowee. They knew me so well. But how… Leia. _I answered my own question.

I took it out of the bag and stared at it. It was sky blue and floor length with the left side slit to the mid-thigh showing off enough leg but it looked elegant. It had one sleeve which flowed down between the elbow and the shoulder. It had matching strappy stilettoes and a glittery hair band.

I smiled and put it back on bed before I dived into the massive shower. _J'adore America!_

…

I put my I-pod into the dock and put on Bon Jovi. I began to rave to It's my life as I dried my hair.

_I ain't gonna be a face just a face in the crowd, _

_You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud,_

_DOOF,_

_DOOF, _

_It's my like,_

_It's now or never, _

_I ain't gonna live forever…_

I started to sing along and dance around my room in my sweats. I span and span not caring about anything. I could hear Leia singing next door too so I ran to the adjoining door and threw it open before we both went into air guitar.

We danced and sang along to every song that came on to my I-pod in my room reliving the old days.

After an hour we fell onto my bed laughing like maniacs.

"I missed this!" She said lying down beside me with her head in her hands

"Me too sis. Me too!" I replied

I looked at the clock and we had an hour to get ready. She read my thoughts and jumped off my bed and ran out to her room.

I hopped off of it too and walked out onto the balcony. I was hit by the cool, sharp, fresh breeze which blew my fringe into my eyes.

Leia walked back into my room carrying her evening wear.

"I'm gonna shower Mills, then we'll get ready together, Kay?" I nodded and stared at the vast wilderness that surrounds the court. I put my hands in my pocket to be greeted by a crumpled piece of paper. I pulled it out and opened it carefully so it didn't blow away.

_We know what you are Amelia Bell. We know where you are. We are always watching you. _No name.

My blood froze cold. WTF? Who was it from? Thousands of questions whizzed through my mind. I told myself that it was just a sick joke but there was a little part of me that was telling me that that was a lie.

…

"OOWWWWWW!" Leia shrieked as I burnt her head with the curlers. Again.

"Soorrryyyyy!" I whined as I curled the last part of her hair. She stood up as I placed an orange bow in her hair. She smiled widely and pushed me down into the chair in front of the mirror.

She straightened my hair and slowly put the hair band through it. We then did each other's make-up and we had ten minutes to get dresses and be downstairs.

Leia skipped over to her dress and I helped her put it over her head without ruining her hair. I did up the zip and looked at her. She was glowing.

It was an orange dress that sprung out after the bust area. It was floor length like mine and flowed perfectly around her petite body. She spun around in circles and I clapped her and jumped up and down.

"Your turn!" She shrieked. I grinned as she picked up my dress and held it over head. She let it drop and it flew down my body elegantly and dropped to the floor silently.

Leia gasped behind me as I looked in the mirror.

"Wow!" she cooed. It clung to my curvy body and made me look smaller than I was.

I spun around in circles and Leia joined me happily.

We stopped and faced each other both beaming wildly.

In a few minutes we were going to find out about our past and that thought scared me. We had always tried to out run the past yet now we were running towards it with open arms. I always swore to keep Leia safe and now I was putting her in danger by letting her find out about the truth which I wish I knew how to make a little easier when we both find out. Obviously not…

_Maybe I need to brush my hair a little bit longer!_

**Tah dah! Here it is. I hope you enjoyed it, it took forever to update and I apologise again.**

**Can you please review and I know I sound like a broken record but we think it is necessary to hear what you think and how we can improve.**

**Thanks again, **

**~MaddiAnna~ x **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is. I know I just updated previously but I couldn't resist getting another one up and loaded!**

**Enjoy x**

Chapter 12

"Millie, please hurry up, we can't be late you know!" I said, loudly and exasperated.

I could feel her anxious emotions from the other side of the bond, and I was starting to worry.

"Leia, it's not every day you are invited to talk to the queen!" She retorted, the hairbrush in her hand making its thousandth comb through her short, shiny, and knotless hair.

It wasn't like Millie to get all worried about something like this, and I was beginning to wonder what she was _really _worried about.

"Babe, I really am worried, I'm having a bad hair day!" She half laughed, as I blushed slightly at being read.

"Come on, you look great," I smiled "Queen Lissa seems really nice, we'll be fine!"

She returned my smile, and we headed out our room in the court to meet the Queen. As I closed the large door, I noticed a crumpled piece of paper on Millie's bed. The paper and its content were forgotten as Millie and I made our way towards one of the Queens' dining areas and I pondered on life at the Academy. It didn't seem like that long ago we were aimlessly wondering Europe causally spending my inheritance, and now life at school seemed almost normal.

I'd become good friends with Jill Dragomir and Jack Conta, both Royal Moroi, but not snobby about it. Jill said she only recently found out she was a royal, but she was getting on with her newly found sister quite well nowadays. Jack is really kind and has a great sense of humour. He has chestnut hair and warm brown eyes. Katherine, or Kat is also a really good friend, she has a very calming presence and is kind to everyone.

As we arrived at the dining area, I felt uncharacteristically calm about being in the presence of the Queen and her guardian. A few Guardians stood at the door, including the one we met in Russia, Dimitri.

"You go ahead," Millie whispered to me "I just need to have a few words with a Guardian Belikov." She said his name with a hint of sarcasm, but I barely noticed

"You can't make me go in by myself" I hissed back, furiously, but she was already walking away.

The other guardian raised an eyebrow at me as I stamped my foot like a child. I straightened up, took a deep breath and entered the room.

Guardian Hathaway and Lissa were talking to Eddie, but looked over as I walked in. The door swung on its hinges as Lissa asked where Millie was.

Before I could answer, Millie's voice was clearly audible referring to Dimitri as Comrade, and stating that something _was _his problem.

Lissa and Guardian Hathaway glanced at each over and burst into laughter, while I stood bemused.

_Get your ass in here Millie! _ I yelled through the bond, and the loud voices in the hallway came to an abrupt halt, and Millie stepped in a few seconds later, with an embarrassed smile on her face.

Eddie then took his leave, but not before I noticed something strange. Recently if I focused, I could see what I think where peoples auras, and his had glowed pink just before he left. I checked out Millie's aura, its usual happy orangey-red tinged yellow with embarrassment.

I 'tsked' her through the bond, and Lissa spoke.

"Have a seat, we have a lot to tell you both" She said while eyeing her guardian knowingly, before diving into a long speech about the shadow kissed, occasionally interrupted by Guardian Hathaway, or Rose now.

Millie and I sat there wide eyed, astounded at the amount of information that had just been crammed into our brains.

Rose and Lissa shared yet another quick knowing glance.

"Basically," Rose continued "Leia, you don't wield a common magic element, you have a rare, almost unheard of element known as spirit."

"We kinda knew that," Millie piped up, "Well, we knew it wasn't normal, but she's always has short bursts of strong compulsion."

Lissa nodded, "That tends to happen, but here is where it gets weird."

"You guys are shadow kissed, spirit bound, are bonded, have a psychic link, whatever you want to call it, one fact stays the same." Rose said a hint of mystery in her voice.

We glanced at each other slightly worried at what that fact might be, as Rose pointed a finger at _me_.

"You brought her" She pointed at Millie, "Back from the dead."

We continued to sit there bewildered for a few seconds before speaking up at the same time.

"_What?" _we chorused together.

"That doesn't make sense..." Millie started before looking at me

"... but it does fit, doesn't it?" I replied, staring back.

I had saved Millie's life, just after our parents died, when Millie became unstable. She was obviously thinking back to that too.

I saved Millie's life.

There was a pause, before I taunted her,

"You owe me! Hehhehheh!"

"But, you also owe her quite a lot." Lissa said gravely.

My taunt died on my lips as I looked at her questioningly, while Millie stuck her tongue out at me.

"The effects of spirit are extremely dangerous, and they can lead to depression, and insanity, however, through the bond, the shadow kissed can absorb amounts of the side effects to balance it out." Lissa said seriously.

I thought about that for a few seconds, before something hit me.

"No!" I yelled, my voice ringing through the otherwise quiet room, echoing of the walls at the far end.

"That's what happened in Russia isn't it? Millie went _crazy_! And that was me!" Another thing also occurred to me, but I kept quieter about that one.

"Babe, it's okay, we survived didn't we? Nothing _really _bad happened." Millie reassured me.

Lissa looked at me with sympathy.

Millie looked at the other two. "So are you guys shadow... bonded... kissed... that?"

"We were, "Rose said smiling, but then it broke.

"It broke?" I asked

"I almost died again, but I came back by myself, so I was no longer tied to Lissa." She answered.

That made sense... kinda.

"So you're a spirit user too then?" I questioned Lissa.

She smiled back as a reply.

"I can teach you some stuff; I also know another spirit user, Adrian Ivashkov." Lissa said grinning.

Rose seemed to wince at that name, maybe they didn't get on that well.

"Well, I think that's about it, sorry I have to go to a court meeting about the Guardian Graduation age" She said standing up as we did.

"If you need anything, just ask us, or tell Dimitri you need us." Rose said, a broad smile on her face.

Millie nodded, and I kicked her under the table

_Be polite!_

"Thank you very much; I don't know what we would have done without you!" I said politely

"Yeah, thank you guys." Millie said smiling, a hint of pain just visible on her face.

As we left the room, I could just here Rose laughing to Lissa.

"I used to call him Comrade too; we're more alike than you think."

**A/N Heyya!**

**Sorry if this is late or anything, I was on holiday, so Maddie couldn't update it... I think, I've kinda been out of it these past 2 weeks.**

**But I have a nice snow globe!**

**Please review, we love you guys and are literally screaming when our hits reach every hundred (we were so not checking our hits in ICT or French last month, no waaaay) and we just really want to know what you think of our *coughcoughEPICcoughcough* story line, which has yet to reveal itself properly, (its starting~ dundundun)**

**Anyway, I hope you are enjoying our story, happy holidays**

**-Anna **

Millie's POV

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP… _WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? _

I slowly opened my eyes and glanced at the clock. 6 o'clock. I slammed my hand down on the snooze button and threw off my duvet.

"Son of a bitch!" I stated to myself as I crawled from underneath my incredibly warm bed.

I miss judged the width and I fell off it with a thud to the floor. _Crap, nothing like an early morning wake-up. _

I crawled on all fours towards the bathroom. I turned on the light and stood up, wincing at the brightness.

I stared into the mirror and mentally laughed at the state of me. My auburn hair was like a birds nest on my head and my eyes were droopy and had huge black bags underneath them. I ruffled up my hair and it fell dully to my back.

I jumped into the shower and shrieked when it turned on to the cold side.

Ten minutes late I was out and dressed. I had on a pair of sweats and a three quarter length stretchy gym top that showed off my belly button. I pulled my sodden hair into a high bun and threw on a little make-up to make me look fresher.

_Shit! _Ten minutes late already and it's my first day.

I grabbed my gym bag and threw open my door before I dived out and down the corridor. I raced down the stairs because the lift was taking forever to arrive. I reached the second floor and I plummeted towards the gym. _Nearly there._

I burst through the doors and I tripped on the big blue mat which I swear just magically appeared.

I couldn't regain my balance and I went flying towards the floor.

"Ooompff!" Someone hooked their arms under my armpits just as my nose touched the floor. I had screwed up my face when I saw what was coming but I slowly re-opened my eyes and I looked up into deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey!" I chuckled "I am getting a sense of Deja vu Comrade!" I jumped to my feet and brushed myself off.

"You're so clumsy Bell that you actually scare the hell out of me." He replied elbowing me playfully.

"I thought guardians weren't scared of anything!" I tested throwing my gym bag on the floor.

"That is where you are wrong Millie…" He said getting a faraway look in his eyes. He shuddered like he was reliving a memory before he turned back to me, his eyes returning to normal.

"I'll go through the timetable for this week:

Monday: Running/Gym

Tuesday: Sparring and fighting

Wednesday: Pool/Gym

Thursday: Fighting and Sparring

Friday: All of the above

Saturday: Gym and running

Sunday is your day off. Any questions?" He said reading out my next week for me. He looked at my expression and he burst out laughing. My mouth hung open and my arms hung loosely by my sides. I scowled at him before returning to normal.

"Sounds like you've got everything planned out Belikov, Thanks for helping me."

"Actually, I am only here for your morning run and then Eddie will take over because I have to Guard Christian." He replied. I mentally froze for a minute as I recalled the way Eddie had kept looking at me strangely during dinner.

Dimitri waved a hand in front of my face and I snapped out of my thoughts. I apologised and stretched down to my toes.

"Right, for being late… 40 laps." He said folding his arms over his chest.

I stood up so quickly that it made Dimitri jump slightly.

"I'm sorry, you did say _40 _right?" He nodded and I huffed but slumped over to the running track muttering to myself as I went.

_40 laps and a very amused Dimitri later…_

I crawled towards Dimitri as I tried so very hard to catch my breathe. I was breathing so hard I thought my chest would explode.

"You took 1 hour and 17 minutes." Dimitri exclaimed dragging me to my feet. I slumped against his tall muscular figure and he chuckled.

"You'll be doing that every morning and I expect you to be improving your time too!" He said bluntly.

I looked up at him with a death glare. He started to laugh so I let go of him and fell backwards onto the track and I lay there still desperately gasping for air, staring at the blue sky.

"What did you do, strangle her?" A familiar voice said.

"Not quite. But she probably would have taken that better!" Dimitri replied amusingly.

I raised my head and saw Eddie looking at me with a smile.

"Alright there Millie. A little tired are ya?" He asked laughing. In a very grown up manner I stuck my tongue out at him but it only made him laugh harder.

"You two are mean!" A new voice said "You should get up Millie or your muscles will cease up."

I groaned but sprung back onto my hands before flipping up onto my feet. I straightened out and looked at my friends shocked.

"I never knew I could do that!" I exclaimed, my breathing slowly returning to normal.

Eddie hadn't stopped laughing but when I said that Dimitri started laughing too. The girl who was obviously Rose simply rolled her eyes and began dragging Dimitri out of the gym.

"Sorry Mills but we've got duty today for Christian and Lissa so we'll see you later." Rose said before they disappeared out of the gym.

I galloped over to Eddie who had now regained his natural state.

He raised an eyebrow, then turned and walked back into the gym. I scoffed but followed helplessly.

…

3 hours later and I couldn't feel any part of my body. I was sprawled out on the gym floor dying slowly. Eddie had laughed practically the whole time I was working out.

The cool mat beneath me soothed my contracting muscles as I lay there panting like a dog.

Eddie came into my view, his smile wavered slightly when he saw how shattered I was but it returned just as quickly.

"You alright?" He asked crouching down to my level.

I shot him a death glare that said 'What the _hell _do you think?'

I sighed deeply as he scooped me up and gently plopped me onto my feet. I kept my arm around his neck as I tried to steady myself.

I planted my feet firmly and looked up at Eddie. Our eyes met and I couldn't look away, his hazel eyes binding me to him. His smile vanished as we stood in the middle of the gym, curled around each other, loosing ourselves in each other's eyes. _Shit, I am falling for him! _

My foot skidded along the floor making me look away from his. I pulled my arm away from his neck and I coughed awkwardly. I slowly strolled towards my gym bag before I swung it wildly over my shoulder.

As soon as I was out of the gym I screamed and mentally slapped myself. _What just happened? _I couldn't think right. I ran straight to my room and I threw my bag at the window which made it shatter. I screamed again and I could feel myself sucking away Leia's anger as she was next door desperately trying to make a plant grow with Spirit but she couldn't. She was getting angrier and angrier and unintentionally I sucked away her anger.

I clutched my head and flew into the bathroom. _I can't be in love with a guardian and be guarding someone different._

Something in the mirror caught my eye. I turned to face it and my blood went cold, my heart stopped and the world around me dissolved.

There was another threat written on the mirror except…

This time it was written in blood.

**Duh duh duh! **

**This one was quite an exciting chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! The next one is more exciting and I hope you review so we know how to improve x**

**~MaddiAnna~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is! Chapter 13… I've updated them superfast so could you please be nice and review, thankies x **

**Enjoy x**

Chapter 13

Leia's POV

Millie's scream echoes around the court. It was full of fear and she was clearly petrified.

I sprung from my sofa where I desperately trying to get this blooming plant to grow. I ran as fast as my exposed legs would let me, my skirt flaying around my thighs.

I burst through Millie's door which was already ajar. My eyes widened when I saw the mess of her room. It had been trashed. Her clothes and other domestic items had been thrown around the room; one of her windows had been smashed. It looked like someone had attacked her room.

I snapped out of my trance and I sped towards the bathroom where I could feel the overflow of her emotions coming from. The door was dented where she'd clearly kicked it in. I cautiously opened the door and I gasped loudly.

The mirror was smashed but I could see a threat written in blood. _Eeiiwwww! _

I heard a sob behind me. I slowly turned and I saw a Millie I really wish I hadn't seen. She was sat fully clothed under the scolding hot water. Her arms were wrapped protectively around her legs she had obviously been crying because her mascara was smudged all around her cheeks. Her long auburn hair hung wildly around her body and her beautiful golden eyes were red rimmed and haunted. She looked up at me and started. Her face made me cry. It was lost and oh so sad.

"Le...ia…" She croaked before she began sobbing uncontrollably again.

I didn't know what to do, but I know she needed help. I sprung from her room and crashed into the hallway.

"HELP… HELP ME PLEASE!" I screamed, my voice cracking at the end. I waited a number of seconds before I witnessed half a dozen guardians run towards me including Eddie, Rose and Dimitri. I didn't wait to see if they were following because I had to get back to my sister. I plunged back into her room, praying that she was okay.

"Millie, answer me." I begged as I stepped back into the bathroom. She'd barely moved but as she saw me enter she extended her shaking arms to me and I didn't delay in holding her.

I lowered myself down to her level and I sat under the shower with her, the hot water strangely soothing. She put her head on my chest, the sobbing beginning again.

Literally seconds later the guardians crashed through the bathroom door, skidding to a holt when they saw the mess of the mirror.

Rose looked mortified and Dimitri and Eddie looked exasperated.

The blood on the mirror was dripping due to the condensation. All six guardians suddenly started barking orders at each other and when they'd finally finished it left Millie and I, as well as Dimitri and Eddie. They both looked at each other before walking towards our crouching figures.

Eddie slowly scooped a sodden Millie into a towel and wrapped her in his arms. I watched his aura turn red as he held her close to him._ Interesting! _

He began escorting her from the bathroom, quietly cooing her shaking body.

I stood up and Dimitri enveloped me into an inviting cotton towel.

"Thank you. Where's he taking her Dimitri? I need to be with her, she can't wake up al..." My rambling was cut off as Dimitri pressed his middle finger to my lips silencing me. He shook his head as we emerged from the bathroom.

I saw people were already busy bustling around her room, tidying eagerly. My mind was a mess. I sobbed and Dimitri put his arm around my shoulders and held me close to his extremely tall frame.

He led me from the room but I couldn't help look glancing back. This is happening to Millie, my Millie. My strong, overconfident Millie.

My wet hair caused torrents to crash down my face in time with my silent tears.

…

I paced at the bottom of Millie's hospital bed where she lay numbly.

I was mumbling to myself, desperately trying to make sense of it all.

"Leia… p-please stop pacin-ing, y-you're making m-m-me diz-z-z-zy" A little voice stuttered as she re-found her voice. I stopped pacing and turned my attention towards the sound of Millie's voice. Her golden eyes were open and surveying everything like usual.

I darted to her side and helped her to sit up, pushing a pillow behind her back to keep her upright. She sighed deeply and began clawing the sleep out of her eyes.

I sat myself down, slowly lowering myself into the arm chair beside her bed. I placed my hand in hers and smiled sweetly at her when she turned to look at me.

"Mills, you have to tell me what happened to you!" I said remorsefully. She dropped my hand and folded them in her lap which was covered in a typical white hospital blanket

"I'd just got home from training with Eddie and something happened between us that made me upset and angry. I ran straight to my room and before I knew it I had smashed my window and dented my door" She paused to sob before continuing "I found the message just after I had absorbed you anger and then I went blind with rage and fear. I don't remember anything that happened next and then I woke up here." Tears had begun sliding down her cheeks, smashing when they reached her trembling hands.

Suddenly the door was flung open and our friends, including the Queen, rushed in. I stood up and held onto Millie's shoulder reassuringly.

"Millie! Thank god you're okay!" Lissa squealed. And then the room erupted. Everyone began talking at once at Millie, asking her questions etc. she looked over whelmed. She put her hands to her head and winced.

"SHUT IT!" She bellowed. Her voice rang through the room and everyone stopped dumbfounded.

"You shouldn't be here asking me questions. You should be checking security cameras and seeing who got into my room because instead of just kidnapping me, they are striking fear into all of us. Now I suggest you all stop running around like chickens with their heads cut off and GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR!" She shouted. There was a stunned silence before everyone filed out to solve the mystery.

"Good morning Miss Bell. How are we this morning?" A doctor asked as she removed Millie's IV drips. _I knew she hated needles and knives after what happened when she lost control._ I saw her wince but she put on a brave face and answered all of the doctor's questions. _Always has been brave, always will be._

…

Half an hour later Millie and I were walking around court to give Mills some time to cool off when she stopped in front of the Moroi spa.

"FWARRR! Hello gorgeous!" Millie said besides me pointing towards the spa.

"What?" I asked oblivious.

"You'll find out. Want a pedicure?" She replied winking. I let her drag me towards the spa and I slumped in defeat.

"Millie, we really should go and se…" I shut up before 'Oh My God' or 'Son of a Bitch' left my mouth.

In front of us was a male Dhampir. He had black curly hair and perfect tanned skin. His t-shirt was tight and showed of all of his muscles amazingly. Millie and I were practically drooling.

"Hello ladies, can I interest you in a pedicure?" He said his voice hypnotic. I stood not knowing how to reply but luckily Mill came to my rescue.

"Urm, like yeah!" She said practically bouncing. _Was she excited about the pedicure or the guy massaging her feet? Give you three guesses which!_

He led us over to small Jacuzzi where he told us to remove our shoes and socks. I placed my feet into the water and I sighed deeply. Millie sat down next to me as the guy began massaging her feet.

"We're Millie and Leia!" She said confidently yet slightly flirty.

"Ambrose." He replied, blinding us with his smile "You're British, aren't you?" We nodded "I can tell by your accents" He said running his hand up and down Millie's leg applying some ointment.

She gave me a look that said she was going to die at any moment. I chuckled and focused on the guy massaging my feet. He had really dark blonde hair and very light blue eyes. He smiled at me and continued massaging my feet again.

"Did you say your name was Leia?" Ambrose asked me

"Yeah, Why?" I replied

"What's your full name?"

"Anneleia Elizabeth Mariana Smith!" Ambrose froze when I said my name, his face shock and worry.

"What?" Millie and I asked in unison.

"N-n-nothing, ummmmm, I'll be right back." He stuttered. And before we could reply or complain he was gone and disappeared through his office door.

"That dude is weird, hot and really sexy but weird!" Millie said, a frown implanting on her forehead.

"I wonder why he reacted weirdly to my name." I asked her. _Great, more unanswerable questions!_ She shrugged and swung her legs out of the Jacuzzi.

"Dunno, but I am going to find out!" I began to tell her no but she was already up and running towards the door he vanished into. I grumbled an apology to the man by my feet and I sped after Millie who had vanished through the door seconds earlier.

I opened the creaky door slowly, pushing my body through it. I shut it silently and began creeping towards a second door labelled 'Ambrose'

"Millie, Millie, where are you?" I whispered into the darkness as no light were turned on. I began creeping quicker still whispering her name when suddenly a hand clamped down on my mouth silencing me. I began struggling, failing at any attempt of escape.

"Shh, it's me!" Millie hissed quietly. I relaxed and listened.

There was a tiny gap in the door and Millie out her ear to the hole and we both went silent.

"Yeah… I told you not to do that… How do It subtly… they have big friends… I can't dispose of them…" Ambrose was talking to someone on the phone hiss voice an angry hiss.

Millie looked at me with a shocked expression.

"One's part of the clone and the other is _the _child!"

My eyes widened and I saw Millie's hand go straight to her mouth. She had tears in her eyes and I could hear her chanting one thing over and over in her head but I had no idea what it meant; _they come first! _

**Tah dah! I wrote Leia's point of view this time instead of Anna but the next one is written by Anna.**

**Please oh please review, we love you guys x x x**

**~Maddie~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Leia POV **

"Hey Anneleia! Over here!"

I gritted by teeth, and pretended to not hear that voice. It's been 2 weeks since Millie found a threat written in blood. To be honest, I think it's stupid to write a threat in blood, I mean come one, it's not a movie is it, it's real life! But I think it really got to her, and she began dating Dane. Don't get me wrong, she likes Dane, but when I see her aura it's not... _Love_ like, it's just... _Like_ like. But anyway, since she spontaneously started dating Dane Zeklos, we are both now a lot more popular. Not that I hate the attention, but seeing as two of my other best friends are both Royal Moroi, some people didn't take to me hanging out with them. But obviously, now they were trying to become best friends with me.

I shoved my books in my bag, and made for the door, but not fast enough.

"Hey Anneleia, I called you but you didn't hear me!" Laura Badica stood in my way, a smile plastered over her make-up smothered face. I sighed inwardly. Laura was a prime example of a one of these people. A bitch to me before, but as soon as my best friend is dating a royal, we're suddenly 'best buds'.

"Sorry," I said, forcing a grin.

"Anyway, we were wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with us today, and then this evening we're gonna have a pamper party, wanna come?" She said, as two of her also newly reformed friends appeared at her side.

"Urm well I-"

"Leia can't make it ladies, she's with me, sorry." An arm slid over my shoulder, and I turned to see Jack.

Their smiled flickered for a second, but then returned.

"Oh no, its fine, we have millions of mini pamper parties, you can join us another time." Laura said, her tone hiding the obvious shock that I was with another Royal and had no time for her.

"Well bye then, see you soon!" Jack called, grinning back as he towed me out the class room, his arm still around me.

When we got outside, he removed his arm and smiled. "Who owes me one?"

"I owe you, thanks Jack." I laughed.

"No problem, I don't want to be hanging around them anyway."

"Oh, and why is that?" I said raising my eyebrow

"Because they really get on my nerves, and seriously, you don't want to be covering your face with that goo like they do." He replied as we walked off to lunch to meet the others.

I giggled.

"They're going think we're an Item if you keep telling them I'm always busy with you."

"So?" he questioned, looking me in the eye.

I returned his gaze, losing myself in his deep chestnut eyes. We stopped walking.

"That wouldn't embarrass you?" I asked quietly.

Suddenly, a splash of water hit us both in the face, and we both stumbled backwards spluttering.

"Jill!" Jack yelled.

"Well I doubt the rest of the school wants to see you two love-birds staring into each other's eyes all the time." She smirked.

"It wasn't like that." I sulked as Jill got rid of the water, laughing. She specializes in water, and she is also secretly being taught how to fight with it by Christian Ozera, and she seems to practice on us a lot.

"Come on you guys, to the lunch hall." She said, as Jack complained to her that she needs to stop soaking us.

"Nonsense, besides, you're not wet anymore are you? So it's not damaging your health." She laughed again, and I joined her.

The wind harsh as we headed towards the outside eating area, it was nearing the winter yet most students still ate outside, despite the cold air. I guess as the days (or in the humans case, the night) was getting longer, the sunrise wasn't harsh on our eyes. We spotted Millie and Dane sitting in each other's arms, and staring into each other's eyes. I rolled my eyes as Jack demanded to know why Jill didn't soak them.

"Because I don't know them as well, and besides, it's funnier on you guys."

We sat down just as Dane leant in to kiss Millie.

_Please don't snog in public Millie, we don't particularly want to see it, _I sent in my head, smiling wryly as she pushed his head away to greet us.

As we sat down, April bounded over to the table, with Kat and Robert in tow. We chatted for a couple of minutes before we were suddenly surrounded by a small crowd. I sighed, Dane's Royal friends, no doubt. Jill also sighed. Ever since it had come to light that she was a Dragomir, and a sister to the Queen, no less, she had also been on the receiving end of unwelcome attention. I'm kind of glad I'm not a Royal.

"Hey, you're that new kid who came a few weeks ago?" One said to me, a Lazar I think.

"Actually, I arrived about a month ago." I replied slightly frostily.

"R-right." He stuttered.

I looked over at Jill.

"I'm quite aware I'm her sister." We caught eyes and sniggered to each other.

I looked over, slightly worried about April. As Dhampirs girls tend to have more curves than Moroi girls, quite a few Moroi boys went after them. I needn't have worried, the one trying to chat her up just got Robert in his face. I think I prefer having less attention.

Millie stood up.

"Right anyway, we have to be going." She kissed Dane quickly, "I'll see you later!"

She quickly towed me off, and the others left with us, while the royals stood there, slightly dumbstruck.

We strolled out of sight round the corner, and then we all burst out laughing.

"Did you see their faces?"

"Priceless!"

"They got owned!"

I looked over to Jack.

"Even though you're a Royal, are you not friends with them?"

He stopped laughing and glared at me.

"Just cause I'm a Royal, doesn't mean I have to group with those self-righteous dickheads." He said angrily.

"Sorry..." I said looking away

"I didn't mean it like-" he started, but I ignored him, and started talking to Millie.

"Thanks for the save there." I smiled

"No worries babe," She winked back at me.

Millie and I were briefly visiting court, so I could have a Spirit Lesson with Lissa and Adrian while she asked Dimitri and Eddie about the Blood threat again, and to also question Ambrose about his weird behaviour last time. I walked with Adrian towards Lissa's room.

"So how do you stop the Spirit side effects?" I questioned him. He turned his matching emerald eyes to me.

"I drink a bit." He said honestly.

"Does it get that bad?" I asked him, slightly worried.

"Don't worry, its fine most of the time." He said reassuringly, flicking his gaze away from my eyes.

We entered the room, and it was furnished to perfection, immaculately clean, with multiple potted flowers dotted around.

"Hey." Lissa said smiling, steering me to one of the plants.

I stared at the small bud in the flower pot in front of me.

"And I'm supposed to make this grow?" I said.

"Yes, just focus your spirit at it." Lissa said.

"Well... here goes."

I focused all my spirit energy into my hands, willing it to all collect up. A strange feeling came over me, a happy feeling as if I was flying. I imagined the energy flowing off my hands and to the plant.

Suddenly the plant shot up, sprouting leaves, and small side stems, buds appearing and flowering within seconds, towering above us as Adrian gaped in wonder.

It was now 4 metres high, and still growing, still flowering.

"Urm Leia, can you stop it?"

I was still flying, letting the happiness fill me when-

_SMACK_

It hit the ceiling, cracking the plaster and sending sprinkles of paint and ceiling on all of her heads. I was jarred from my concentration, the amazing feeling vanished in an instant, leaving me painfully alone.

"Well that was great!" Lissa said smiling

"What are you talking about? I just smashed the ceiling! I can't do it!" I cried out in frustration, wiping the smile Lissa's face.

"Her aura..." Lissa said, looking at Adrian, worried.

"Spirit side effect." He nodded, while I shook with frustration.

I stared at the other potted plants in the room, seething, willing them to grow. Multiple plants grew and met the same fate, within seconds the ceiling was full off plants.

"Leia it's alright." Lissa said, desperately trying to calm me down.

"No it's NOT alright, I couldn't do it at all last time, and this time it's going all wrong!"

I covered my face with my hands, digging my nails into my face, a small dribble of blood seeped from one cut.

Suddenly my hands were torn away from my face, leaving multiple crescent shapes in my cheek and my arms were pinned by my sides. I glared up at Adrian, cursing at him, feeling an unknown knot of anger in my stomach.

"Stop this Leia, it's not you."He said calmly.

The anger and loneliness evaporated in an instant, leaving me gasping.

I stared wide-eyed at Adrian.

"W-what happened?" I stuttered.

He didn't answer, his emerald eyes were assessing me, clouded in mystery.

"Y-you said the s-side effects w-weren't bad." I said, slightly confused.

He let me go, and I put my hand up to my sore face.

"I didn't want to worry you." He said his face unsmiling.

"Have this." Lissa said, handing me a silver necklace with a dove charm on it.

"It helps with the... side effects."

"You mean the madness?" I replied

She didn't answer.

"... Thank you Lissa, sorry that I snapped at you before." I said guiltily

"Don't worry," she said smiling, "It wasn't you."

I shakily smiled back.

"Well, I think that's enough for one day." Adrian said sharply.

Lissa looked weirdly at him.

"Well if she reacted like that on her first try, maybe she should get some medication." He said.

I looked down at the floor. I couldn't even practice my special spirit power without flipping out.

"Don't worry, it does help." Lissa said, comfortingly

"Okay, fine, it's cool. I have to think about Millie too don't I? It's hardly fair if she absorbs loads of bad stuff just because I can't grow a plant." I replied smiling, wincing as I remembered that pain. It was irrational, like not being in control of yourself. I don't really know what came over me.

"I should go and check if Millie is okay." I said quietly.

"Okay, come back another time." Lissa said smiling, while Adrian just nodded, his eyes clouded and scrutinizing me.

I left, and called out to Millie through the bond, telling her to meet me outside the main courtroom.

I ran along the corridors, hoping with all my might that Millie was alright an unaffected by the spirit. I approached the main courtroom to find Millie hiding behind a pristine white wall peeking into an office.

"Amelia Bell, what _do _you think you are doing?" I shouted outraged.

She spun around and an instant later we were both out of sight behind pillar 10 metres from the office. A familiar man peeked out the office, glanced around suspiciously before heading back in. Ambrose!

"Keep it down next time." Millie whispered as we headed back towards the door.

"Sorry." I said quietly.

We both strained out ears to listen, my hearing more sensitive that Millie's as I'm a Moroi.

"But I can't not tell her." Ambrose said strained. There was a faint voice that sounded like t came from a phone.

"But surely it's her right to know." He replied, exasperated.

His voiced hardened "She told me never to tell her."

"but in these circumstances..." He trailed off.

The voice from the phone sounded smug.

"What about the other one?" he asked desperately

"You know full well that their little experiment died."

The voice on the phone buzzed angrily.

"She's going to find out soon enough; she's been getting threats from them you know."

We exchanged glances, was he talking about Millie?

"So you want me to keep her in the dark about such an important family matter?" he said icily.

Millie went a bit paler.

"I see. Well I can't keep any promises, Goodbye." He said politely, but harshly. He hung up, and tightened his hands into fists.

I glanced at Millie, and we both started running silently away.

We rounded a corner, and ran straight into Dimitri. I fell onto the floor shrieking, whilst Millie only staggered back. He eyed us suspiciously.

"What are you two up to?" He asked.

"Nothing." we said in unison, before laughing shakily. He just raised an eyebrow and smiled wryly.

Just what did Ambrose know about Millie?

**A/N**

**Enjoy! And please review and all that stuff, its gets really exciting soon!**

**-Maddianna x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here it is. I'm very sorry about how long it's taken it's just that balancing this story and my GCSE's isn't easy…**

**Enjoy x**

Chapter 15

One day until my birthday!

I roughly pulled my tie around my neck while hopping up and down excitedly. There was a soft knock at the door and I galloped over to it, tugging at it harshly.

There stood my perfectly proportioned boyfriend. I grinned and threw my arms around his neck. He laughed into my hair and returned my hug.

I pulled away and gently kissed him.

"MILLIIIEEEEE! WHERE'S MY TOWEL?" April yelled from the bathroom. I chuckled against Dane's lips and I darted back into the room leaving the door open for Dane.

April's fluorescent pink towel was thrown on her bed where she'd forgotten to pick it up after waking up half an hour late.

I picked it up and chucked it into the steamy bathroom. April muttered a thanks and I carried on getting ready.

Dane was lounging on my bed watching me intently which would have been creepy if he wasn't my boyfriend. I winked at him as I walked past so I stood in front of the floor length mirror.

5 minutes later I had put my hair into high pigtails which made me look very babyish for class today.

April burst from the bathroom a flurry of blonde hair wafting behind her.

"Oh, hi Dane." She said blushing. I knew she liked him which always made me feel guilty when they were in the same room together. He smiled at her and grabbed my hair brush from my hands and began attacking my nice pigtails with it. I squealed and desperately tried to avoid my hair turning into witch hair with backcombing!

We ended up in a heap on my bed laughing uncontrollably. April was now ready too and was busy packing her bag, her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.

I managed to do my make-up while still laughing and re-do my hair in under a minute which is a new record for me.

I grabbed my school bag from the end of my bed and I quickly checked in on Leia. She was walking to the canteen with Jill and Rob.

April, Dane and I walked towards the canteen too as I was desperate for a donut.

I skipped down the corridor, dragging my bag along floor behind me while the other's desperately tried to keep up.

We crashed into the canteen and I didn't waste any time in running to the back of the food line.

Dane went and sat down at the table where the others had re-grouped laughing at me cruelly.

The queue went quickly and I felt like being fat and well, me, so I brought three donuts and devoured one even before I reached the table. I plonked myself down between Dane and Leia still busily eating my second donut.

_Millie, can I have that other donut? _Leia sent through the bond. I chuckled and passed her my last donut and she took it gladly.

"Hey, guys…" Everyone turned to face me (meaning Dane, Leia, Jack, Rob, April, Kat, Jill and a boy called Tom who is Dane's friend) "what do you think about cinema, shopping and clubbing until 3 am for my sweet 16?" I asked finishing my donut.

Everyone began shuffling uncomfortably. I sat there bemused.

"What?" I asked through a mouthful of donut.

"Nothing. That sounds _great_!" Leia said elbowing Jack. All of a sudden everyone was agreeing and saying 'Yippee'. I eyed them curiously but let the issue drop.

Recently I'd been finding it hard to reach Leia's thoughts and right now I couldn't feel her at all. It was like she was blocking me from her head which she'd never done before.

I frowned but continued talking to everyone.

"You okay babe?" Dane asked slipping his arm around my waist, pulling me to him.

"Never better!" I replied sarcastically. I leaned my head on his shoulder and placed my hand on his chest.

We talked and laughed until the school bell rang signalling the start of lessons. _Grrrrreat! _

…

"What the hell do you mean I cheated?" I screamed at Stan.

"Well, I said fight Sam and once he had you pinned and I said game to him, you spat in his face. Cheating!" He replied coldly.

I gritted my teeth to stop a snide comment from slipping out.

He smiled evilly and patted my cheek in a patronising gesture.

I spun on my heels and leapt at Sam's over confident back. We tumbled, me on top before I put his arms behind his back and pinned them there.

"Game to me!" I whispered, my lips touching his ear. He shuddered and I laughed. I jumped off him and helped him up.

"Now that was NOT cheating!" I hissed at Stan who was stood staring emotionless.

"No, it wasn't. A-." He stated, scribbling on his clipboard. I grinned triumphantly.

"Don't look so bloody pleased Bell!" Sam growled at me.

I turned and faced him, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Why shan't I. you just got your ass whooped by a British girl!" I said twirling my pig-tail around my finger.

"Yeah, but technically we weren't fighting and when we were I pinned you so sorry to burst your bubble hot stuff." He said snarling.

"Fine, you want a rematch?"

"Oh, you're on."

We circled each other until one of his friends shouted fight. He leapt at me immediately with extreme speed. But I was ready.

I did a split jump over him so he went under my legs and I cartwheeled the other way followed by a back flip. This earned me some 'Ooooo's'

I pounced at him and landed on his back. He began spinning, trying desperately to throw me off. I held on around his neck and just when I thought I'd throw up, he stopped, wobbled before falling on top of me.

I felt the wind leave me and I gasped uncontrollably. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him to me, both of us on our backs. He bit down on my hand making me scream out in pain. I brought my leg up through his and kicked him in the head.

He roared in pain and we rolled on the mat until I sat on top of him. I quickly lowered my mouth to his neck and stayed there for a few minutes before I sat up and smiled at his triumphantly.

Sam frowned at me and snarled some kind of curse at me but it missed it because the room erupted into applause. I looked around and realised that everyone had come around the match to watch, novices and guardians alike. I blushed and jumped off of Sam, holding out my hand to help him up which he took still cursing at me. I chuckled and looked around at all of the cheering novices.

It suddenly hit me that I hadn't seen Eddie since he'd taken me to hospital. I'd say he was avoiding me. Leia told me that his aura had turned pink and then to red around me meaning lust. I flipped out about it and when Dane asked me out I said yes. I haven't regretted it although Leia keeps persisting the Eddie issue. _I don't believe her, why would Eddie like me?_

The end of the lesson bell rang and everyone headed out still talking about our fight. I chuckled again and walked after the silhouette of April. She headed into the girls changing room seconds before I did.

"Hey April!" I greeted her cheerily.

"Hey sunshine!" She replied giving me a hug and congratulating me on my fight "Gonna shower and then I thought of inviting everyone around for a movie and alcohol sort of as a pre-birthday celebration and then when it hits midnight we can celebrate you being an adult, okay?" She asked pulling out her fluorescent green towel now.

"Epic, see you then!" I ran out of the changing room and out onto the running track. _Hmmmm, 20 laps and then shower ready for partaayyy!_

I ran and ran and it wasn't until someone cleared their throat that I realised I'd done 56 laps. _Shit! _

I spun around to face a long missed face. Eddie stood there in a tight t-shirt and jeans which made him look fit. _What are you doing? You're with Dane!_

I blocked out the nagging voice in my head and I threw myself at Eddie crushing him into a hug. He laughed in my ear, his breath hot, and folded his arms around my waist.

"I missed you…" I whispered in his ear refusing to let him go.

"Missed you too." He released me and I stretched out my arms. "How long have you been running?" He asked gesturing to my sweat drowned gym kit.

"Erm… I did about 56 laps in 46 minutes and 17 seconds. Wow that's my new record." I replied cheerily.

I glanced at my watch again and I swore loudly. I dashed into the gym ignoring my screaming muscles.

Eddie had chased me into the gym and he stood beside me slightly confused.

"Can you go to my room and tell April to find my black flowery dress and knee high boots please? We are having a party in my room for my sweet 16 in ten minutes." I begged him. He rolled his eyes and took the key I was offering him. He sped off at super vampire speed and I smiled as I ran off into the changing room, tugging at my sweats and tank top.

3 and a half minutes later I was showered and applying make-up.

"Millie, I've got your stuff, I'll throw it in." Eddie shouted outside.

"It's okay, you can come in. no-one else is in here and I am locking up the gym tonight anyway. P.S I am descent." I yelled back.

There was hesitation before he cautiously edged his way into the girls changing room.

He blushed furiously when he saw me in my towel. I chuckled and continued applying make-up

Eddie was shuffling from foot to foot uncomfortably. _Poor lad! _

I took my dress and boots from him and galloped into the toilet. I put on clean lingerie and slowly pulled my dress over my head. _A gift from my dad_. I sighed and let it flow down my body.

It was a strappy dress with flower everywhere. It had one layer than finished on the hip, one below it which finished below the hip and a third which ended mid-thigh.

I pulled on my leather boots with stilettoes heals which easily gained me two or three inches in height.

I yanked my brush through my tangled hair which I'd dried previously. It fell down my back and curled at the ends. I put a black hair band through it and sprayed it with hairspray. My make-up was smoky black and bright red lipstick complemented it perfectly.

I checked my reflection in the door knob, satisfied I walked back out to where Eddie and my bag were. I came into Eddie's view and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"Youu look… urm… well…" He stuttered running his hand through his hair nervously.

"Yes?" I persisted. He sighed and walked towards me, stopping when he was inches away. He reached out and touched my cheek, stroking it in a friendly embrace.

"You look absolutely stunning" He whispered. I had held my breath when he touched me but only now did I realise I was gasping for air. I breathed out and in again quickly as Eddie's eyes merged and swirled through me.

I took a step forward and pulled him into a hug. He returned it and kissed my forehead.

"I've got to go, bye." I said pulling away and kissing his cheek.

Without looking back I grabbed my gym bag and walked from the gym, the only sound was my shoes clinking along the floor as I thought about what Leia had said about auras. Red means love and pink mean lust.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Leia said that Eddie's aura had gone pink then to red and not stayed on pink. It's not lust but love.

Eddie is falling in love with me.

**Ta dah! I hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter is much more exciting but I think this chapter is just as good.**

**Review please, see you soon x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well here is chapter 16, this is a really exciting one with lots of plot spoiler so I hope you enjoy it x**

Chapter 16

"Shit. God damn it, where's the light switch?" I swore audibly as I fumbled along the common room wall.

My fingers brushed the edge of the switch and I exhaled in relief. I flipped it on and I was greeted by a blinding white light.

"SURPRISSSSEEEEEEEEE!" Everyone screamed at me.

I opened my eyes which I'd closed in pain to reveal all my friends and the senior novices stood under a huge sign labelled 'Happy Sweet 16 Millie!'

I squealed in joy and my smile easily reached each ear.

Leia and Dane were stood in front grinning as widely as I was. She galloped over to me and we embraced in a hug.

"This is why I couldn't reach your mind!" I gasped pulling away from her. She laughed a heart-warming laugh and Dane came to stand next to her.

"Happy Birthday babe…" He said. I blushed and took a step towards him so our noses were touching.

"Thank you" I whispered before I brought my lips to his. It was a passionate kiss and everyone either 'sighed' or 'Awww'd'.

I pulled away and realised April was now standing there too. She winked at me and placed a tiara and a banner around my body.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTEEEEDDDDDD!" I howled. The room erupted into screams and cheers before the music blasted through the speaker of the Dj panel and everyone began dancing and having a ball.

"Three… two…one!" Leia shrieked. I downed my third shot glass giggling and smiling like an idiot.

"No problem!" I replied. We were sat around a little table drinking and playing dares in our group

"Hey, Millie babe, come here!" Dane shouted from across the room desperately trying to get his voice heard above the music,

I hopped of my stool and wobbled as I stood up. I giggled and skipped over to where Dane was sat. I lunged at him and I sat down on his lap, my arms entwining around his neck.

"Heeeyyyy!" I slurred.

"Happy birthday." He whispered handing me a long white box. I stared at him and slowly pulled the ribbon off. The box sat perfectly in my hands as I removed the lid.

A beautiful silver necklace sat nestled in tissue paper with a heart and an arrow on it. I pulled it out and watched it dance in the light of the disco ball.

"It's amazing!" I gasped as he took it from me and placed it around my neck. The chain was cold around my neck and the heart sat perfectly below my collor bone.

I turned to face Dane whose eyes we sparkling. I smiled and closed my eyes enjoying the moment. My thoughts were cut short by Dane crushing his lips to mine. I entwined my arms around his neck and held him close.

Someone tapped my shoulder making my stop kissing Dane. I turned to see who it was and I came face to face with the deep chestnut eyes of Jack Conta.

"Hey bro, what's up?" I asked jumping off of Dane's lap.

"It's nearly midnight so we were waiting for you around the clock." He said blushing slightly. I clapped happily and grabbed Dane's hand before running off with vampire speed, dragging Dane behind me, to where Leia stood. She jumped when we appeared besides her but she soon recovered.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…MIDNIGHT!" Everyone counted down and when it hit midnight we all screamed. _I am an adult! _

The noise hurt my head and although I was ecstatic about turning 16, my hangover had clearly begun.

I pulled Leia away from the crowd and into the corridor.

"My head hurts babe, I'm gonna go and get some coffee, do you want to come?" I asked her.

She nodded and we began walking down the corridor, wobbling on our heels.

We got halfway to the canteen when Leia suddenly stopped. I turned to a quizzical gaze at her to find her sat on the floor bent over her heels, her hands shaking as she tried to remove them.

I chuckled and sat down in front of her removing her hands and replacing them with mine.

I undid them and she pulled them off, groaning in the pleasure of flat feet. I did the same with mine before we both got back onto our feet and carried on walking swinging our shoes from our wrists.

"Two coffee's with extra shots please" I said to the lady behind the till trying not to show that I was drunk. I paid and drunk half of mine in one. We walked back to the party and the noise was at least ear shattering. Everyone was clearly very drunk now than when we left half an hour ago. I downed the rest of my coffee and waltzed back into the common room putting my painful feet back into my boots.

I looked around the party for Dane but I couldn't see him anywhere. Neither was Jack… I spotted April and I tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around seriously drunk.

"Have you seen Jack or Dane?" I asked

"Yyeeeaah, they vent tooo fuh bathroom to clean uppp!" She slurred giggling madly. I rolled my eyes and skipped towards the bathroom. I was about to knock when I heard a lot of shuffling and grunting before I heard Jack.

"Dane, get the HELL off!"

I frowned and pushed open the door. I sobbed and gasped all in one. Dane had Jack pushed up against the wall with his hands roaming all over him.

Dane was forcing himself on Jack!

I let out a strangled scream which caught the attention of both Dane and Jack.

I screamed as I ripped off my necklace and threw it at Dane. The chain sliced my neck and I could feel the blood trickling down my back.

I threw it with all my power and it hit him square between the eyes sending him flying back into the wall.

I ran away from the bathroom, I could hear both of the boys calling my name but I carried running. My tears overflowed my eyes like a waterfall. I elbowed my way through the party, ignoring April screaming my name.

I exploded into the corridor and I didn't stop running, my hair whipped around my face as I ran around a corner. I ran slap bang into someone and I didn't bother trying to rebalance myself because I felt like I'd just watched my world crash and burn. I fell backwards and landed on my butt.

I stopped sobbing so I could look up. It was Eddie.

I began crying again and I curled up my knees to my chest. Eddie sat down in front of me and pulled me onto his lap. I curled up against his muscular chest and I cried.

"What happened?" He asked very worried. I didn't pull away instead I held onto hi tighter.

"Dane… m-made mooveee… not meeeeeee….!" I managed between sobs before I broke down again.

"He cheated on you?" He half asked half stated. I nodded solemnly. He sighed and stood up, pulling me after him. I groaned in discomfort at my shoes and before I could argue, Eddie scooped me up bridal style and began carrying me towards my room. Well, so I thought.

He pushed open the door and sat me down on the bed before closing the door again.

We were in his room.

"I figured you wouldn't want to go back through the party." He admitted blushing a little.

I chuckled and pulled off my boots massaging my painful feet. Eddie walked over to his wardrobe and handed me a t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

"Go change and then we'll talk." He said helping me to stand. I nodded and limped into the bathroom. I pulled off my dress before slipping on the t-shirt and pants. They were far too big for me but I didn't really care. I removed my panda eyes and I put my hair into a high bun. My eyes were red from the crying but I'd removed my make-up which had smudged all down my face which made me rather resemble Joker from Batman. Anyway…

I toddled back out and Eddie was sat on the bad wearing similar to me.

I sat down next to him and he gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Your neck…" He moved his hand to my neck and when he pulled it away it was sticky with blood.

I suddenly recalled the necklace incident. Eddie raise his eyebrow and I blushed.

"Well… I ummmmm, ripped off my *cough cough* necklace and well threw it at Dane and it knocked him over." I whispered. Eddie rolled his eyes and disappeared into the bathroom, reappearing again seconds later. He cleaned the wound and stuck a plaster over it.

"Now tell me exactly what happened." I shuffled back so I was sat with my back against the wall and his duvet draped over my legs. He joined me milliseconds later.

I took a deep breath and told him everything.

**Leia POV**

I edged into the room, the loud music making my head throb and my heart beat faster. It was too dark to make anyone out clearly, but the pulsing coloured disco lights made many interesting silhouettes. Unfortunately, not one of them looked like Millie. I sighed inwardly, wondering where she had got to. I turned to leave the room and continue searching, when I my mind was hit by a staggering wave of... sadness. I tripped backwards, my mind flying and my arms were too slow to save my head from smacking the doorframe. Suddenly I came to a halt.

"Wow, Leia, how much have you had to drink? Will I be carrying you back to your dormitory tonight?"

I looked up into the all familiar eyes of Jack Conta. I sighed with relief as he helped my back onto my feet.

"Nothing actually," I smiled "Thanks."

"So how many times have I saved you butt now?" He joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Too many times Jack, too many times." I grinned at him. He still held my hands, and I realised I was stood extremely close to him. His hands felt like a warm flame on my hands, and I blushed, hoping that the darkness would hide it.

"Guess you owe me big time then." He laughed, his hand brushing a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"I guess I do." I replied blushing harder.

"So if you aren't drunk, they why did you fall over?" He asked lightly, his eyes teasing.

I remembered the reason, and shook my head as if to clear out any distractions.

"Doesn't matter, but Jack, have you seen Millie?"

His smile faded, "I saw her a few minutes ago, and she came this way looking pissed, did she not walk in?"

"No... I wonder where she could be..." I pondered it for a few seconds while Jack watched me still holding me close to him. I could sense her emotions, and believe me; her emotions were not very jolly. I wonder what happened to make her so sad.

I turned to leave, when suddenly I was shoved over, landing on the floor with a thump. I looked up, and in the doorway stood Dane.

And _boy_ he was hammered.

The alcohol was numbing his aura, making him all blurry as I watching him, outraged. Why the hell did he push me over? Jack was glaring at him too, and then the drunken fool staggered towards him, putting his arm around Jacks neck. Jack spluttered and pushed him away, yelling at him for pushing. It seemed Dane was oblivious to his voice, and to the fact that I was now sitting uncomfortably on the floor, glowering at him.

_Is looks could kill..._

"Attenshhhhiiioooonn!" He slurred in a booming voice. The laughter died down, and the music followed suit. Every Moroi and Dhampir turned and looked at him, some outraged and some confused.

"I wooold like you AAAALL to know..." He continued "Thats I avve bin ke... keeping my tRRue feeling hidden."

God, he was worse than I thought, he couldn't even speak properly! Anger tightened in my chest, _was this to do with Millie?_

"I!" he announced, while Jack struggled in vain to shake him off, "Am Gay, and Jaack here, is minnnnne!"

A stunned silence filled the room, while I looked at Jack accusingly. All those flirtatious jokes and little smiles that made my heart flutter, him holding me close... were a joke?

And Dane, dating Millie even though he was gay! No wonder Millie was devastated, it's not often you get humiliate like _that _is it?

All around us, Moroi and Dhampir began to laugh and chortle.

"He's smashed!" one said

"He's probably so drunk his secret just came out!" replied another

I wrenched myself to my feet, and glared at Jack, putting as much venom into my glare as I could muster.

"No Leia, it's not like that." He tried his eyes desperate.

My glare was replaced by a sad frown, I looked down, "Jack, save it for someone who cares."

I walked past him, into the hallway to find Millie. I didn't look back.

**Millie POV**

"Wow…!" Eddie gasped

"I know!" We'd spent the last hour telling each other about out pasts. Mine obviously being more complicated. We were still sat on the bed as we'd barely moved. Our legs were just touching and it felt familiar and comfortable.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Eddie said jumping off the bed and getting a box which he then handed to me. "Happy Birthday."

I took the box, our fingers brushing. I placed it in my lap as he joined me again.

I opened it and I had a sense of Déjà vu as I gazed at a silver necklace.

I pulled it out and it had a beautiful flower on it with an emerald in the middle. It was a blue bell! I smiled and put it around my neck, clasping it shut.

"Thank you very much." I breathed before pulling him into a hug. He held onto my waist and held me close. I put my chin on his shoulder and sighed. We both pulled away so we could look at eachother.

I was once again engrossed by his gaze. His perfect eyes captured me.

He gently caressed my cheek while still looking into my eyes. I pulled our heads together so our foreheads met. I knew how Eddie felt about me and it made me sad that I didn't think I felt the same way. With all of his guardian strength, he pulled away from me and disappeared into the bathroom.

I sighed ad felt sorry for myself. My feeling sorry for myself moment ended when there was a knock at the door.

"Millie, can you get that please?" Eddie shouted from the bathroom. I slid off the bed and walked across the carpeted floor to where the door was. I groaned at how stiff my legs had gotten.

I hobbled over to the door and swung it open. I gulped and smiled weakly.

"Hi Millie. It's urgent that I speak with you." _Ambrose _said coldly.

I raised an eyebrow not wanting to have this conversation. I stepped away from the door and he sauntered in taking a seat on the sofa.

Eddie walked back out to the living room and he shot me a confused look. I shrugged and sat down in front of Ambrose on the love-seat,

Eddie perched on the arm, waiting.

"Well… it's to do with Anneleia" Ambrose started.

I took a sharp intake of breath "Well…!" I shout impatiently.

Ambrose took a deep breath and said

"Anneleia is a royal. She is the illegimate childe of the recently deceased queen, Tatiana!"

**Tah dah! What an ending, I hope you enjoyed it and please review x**

**~MaddiAnna**


	17. Chapter 17

**Leia POV**

I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head for the 163rd with this lesson, as I tried in vain to pay attention to the lesson. Jill nudged me yet again.

"He's staring again." She whispered sympathetically, twisting a lock of her hair between her finger tips.

"I know, I can feel it." I whispered back wryly, refraining from slamming my head down on the desk in frustration.

"You should just talk to him, Leia." She replied.

The teacher cleared his throat loudly, sending us warning look that immediately ceased our short conversation I focused once again, my eyes darting to the clock that hung on the wall. Only three minutes left until lunch. I was closer to the door than he was, meaning as long as he didn't embarrass himself by sprinting after me, I would be alright. I would pack my things as quickly as possible, and get Millie to meet me in the-

The bell sounded, jolting me, and my classmates began to pack up. I hurriedly shoved my books into my shoulder bag and made for the door.

"Leia, wait!" Jack yelled after me, as I gritted my teeth and walked faster.

I rounded the corner and walked straight into Millie.

"Hey babe." She smiled, and I knew she had been looking for me. We walked into the canteen, and Millie ordered a Chocolate Milkshake, before we sat down at a table.

"So Leia," She said, pausing to slurp her shake, "Still avoiding Jack?"

"So Millie," I raised my eyebrow, "Still avoiding Dane?"

She paused, before we both locked eyes and broke into fits of giggles, before sighing in unison. Since Millie's Sixteenth two weeks ago, I've been avoiding Jack. He's tried to catch me out a few times, but I haven't given him a proper chance to speak to me. Millie's been doing the same with Dane. I seriously can't believe them, Dane especially, he _cheated _on my best friend, the prick. The funny thing is, Jack won't come near Millie, because she's the best fighter in her class, and just happens to be protective over me, which is an upside. He's chased me a few times, but as soon as Millie appeared out of nowhere by my side, he immediately retreated. If I wasn't so pissed at him, I think I would be laughing my heart out at the situation.

"Anyway, as I was saying the other day when the lessons rudely interrupted, I have something important to talk to you about." She set her milkshake to the side, adopting a serious, business-like face that almost made me laugh again. Almost.

A shadow fell over us, and Millie's face hardened. Dane. I half turned to tell him where to shove his apologies when a different voice spoke.

"Leia, can I speak to you?"

The words died in my mouth as I came face to face with Jack Conta. _Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!_

"We're kind of in the middle of an important conversation right now." Millie said frostily.

"No, you're not running away from me again." He answered, breathing hard. I realised he must have ran from the classroom to get me.

"Fine, just make it quick." I said shortly, fighting the blush that threatened to colour my cheeks a vibrant red.

Millie's eyes flicked between us calculating my how I would react to Jack, before she stood up, muttering something about private space, and ran off down the corridor without looking back, her emotions between relief, worry and agitation.

_Don't go too far, I might need you to come and beat him up for me. _I jokily told Millie as she disappeared around the corner slurping her shake, and nodding her head slightly.

**Millie POV**

I waltzed away from my best friend who I'd just left with a gay dick who'd lead her on. _I must remember to kick his ass! _I spotted Kat down the corridor having a wrestling match with her un-lockable locker! I skipped over to her, slamming it in one swift more. She rolled her eyes and gave me a bone crushing hug!

I chuckled and patted her back comfortably.

"How are you?" She asked twiddling a piece of my hair that had fallen from my beany hat.

"Sooooooo much better!" I replied sarcastically. She smirked and looked over my shoulder, her eyes glazing over and a goofy grin replacing her smirk.

I followed her gaze to see a very fine looking Rob walking over to us. I sighed and stepped away from Kat.

"I'll see you later!" She said sighing deeply. She began to walk away and I yelled after her

"What happened to chicks before dicks?"

She girlishly giggled and met her boyfriend in a passionate kiss.

I looked away embarrassed before spotting Dane, my git if an ex-boyfriend. I turned abruptly and began walking as fast as I could away towards the common room.

"Millie, WAIT! MILLIE SLOW DOWN…" He yelled after me. I'd been avoiding him but now it appeared that I had to face him. I spun around to face him so fast he had to skid to a Holt to avoid smacking into me.

"Yes Dane?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Look, I know you're pissed, I would be too but you have to know that I was hammered so I would never ever normally do or ever again." He said sounding so sincere that I almost believed him. Almost. Instead I replied

"Save you bullshit for someone who gives a damn about your motives!" I spun around making sure my hair flicked him in the face and began strutting away. I didn't get far. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to face him, crushing his lips to mine. I was too shocked to react at first but then an alarm went off in my head.

I shoved him as hard as I could away before connecting my fist with his nose. A satisfying crunch filled my ears as Dane fell onto the floor in front of my clutching his bloody nose.

"Don't you EVER touch me again!" I hissed with enough venom to make him wince further "I hate you Dane Zeklos, I hope you burn in the pits of hell!" I screamed attracting more attentions. Dane's face was filled with rage. He sprung from where he sat and used his vampire speed to pin me to the floor. His bloody nose dripped on the cheek and I groaned as his weight became unbearable. He was glowering at me and I thought I'd unleash the true Millie Bell power. I kneed him in the groin making his eyes widen before I threw him off of me and I pinned him this time. I was about to punch him again but suddenly I was practically dragged off Dane and my arms were pinned behind my back.

I thrashed about wildly while Dane dragged himself off of the floor. No-one wanted to help him as let's face it; I was more loved than he was!

I thrashed wilder, close from braking free of my captor.

"Walk away you evil leech or this time it'll be you BALLS I BRAKE! I screamed, refusing to let the tears fall. He limped away, clutching his crotch and nose painfully until he vanished out in the autumn chills.

I yanked my arms free of my captors and I spun to face them.

"Great… what do you want Eddie?" I growled at him furiously for braking up my fight which clearly I was winning.

"I can't just stand there and watch you get into a fight now can I." He replied with a shrug, his messy chestnut hair had fallen over his forehead, shadowing his glowing eyes. A group of students walked past staring clearly either seeing what happened or they heard.

"What are _you_ staring at?" I growled making them immediately turn away.

"You shouldn't talk to people like that you know, they might hold onto that." Eddie said wiping the blood from my cheek and fist.

"Great, another shitty Zen lesson. Not in the mood Guardian Buddha so..." I yanked my hand from his "…I have a very important date with my IPOD!" I yelled extremely annoyed. I walked away leaving a silent and stunned Eddie. I walked straight to the common room when I was suddenly sucked into Leia's head. _Whoosh…_

**Leia POV**

"Leia…"

His voice broke my concentration, but I still refused to look him directly in the eye, preferring to stare off over his shoulder instead, as if the tree by the dormitories was a lot more interesting than his distressed face.

"Come on, at least give me a chance!" He said brushing his right hand through his brown hair which I knew was a sign of his frustration, a gesture I had become extremely used to.

"Go on then." I replied evenly, not lifting my gaze.

"Look, what happened at Millie's party was nothing to do with me; Dane just forced himself on me." He struggled with the words, almost begging me to believe him.

"And I should trust you... why?" I answered my voice cold and hard, denying myself to allow any emotion through.

"Leia, I don't want to lose my friends over this, especially you..." he trailed off, suddenly afraid he had said too much.

I raised my eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean."

"I just didn't want _you _to think I'm gay." He said, his eyes locking with mine, refraining me from looking away again.

"Why, are you homophobic?" I stated, unable to give any hope into what he might have meant.

"No!" he half yelled in frustration, "Because-"

"Because _what _Jack!" I demanded, feeling betrayal fresh in my mind again, tearing my eyes away from his once again, squeezing them shut.

I felt his hands holding my face, warm against my cheeks, as a tear escaped.

"Because I love you, you idiot." He replied, as his lips crushed against mine, and my eyes snapped open, staring at his face, my body rigid, astounded.

Happiness swirled inside me like a whirlwind of joy, as I softly closed my eyes and embraced Jack with all my might, never wanting him to be snatched from me again.

**Millie POV**

"Millie… Millie… Can you hear me?" Someone asked me, their mouth too close to my ear for comfort.

My eyes zoned back in as I stared up at a very concerned Tom looking down at me. I don't know whether I've mentioned him before but he is Dane's friend and became friends with us when I was dating him. His messy black hair hung around his concerned eyes which were glowing blue in the light.

I frowned and recalled what happened. I was walking and then sucked into Leia's head. Now I am lead on the floor in the middle of the corridor. _Nothing new there then! _

I sat up groaning as Tom placed his hands under my armpits to help me up.

"What happened?" He asked, flicking his fringe to the side.

"I was sucked into Leia's head and must have collapsed in my body!" I said scratching my head thoughtfully.

"Well at least you're okay… Leia told me to tell you to meet her in her room." He replied giving me a quick hug.

"Ta muchly! See you later." I quickly walked away desperately trying to avoid the stares of the other students. I bustled outside as the autumn chill wrapped around my face. I wrapped my scarf around my neck tighter as I walked slap bang into someone for the third time today.

I looked up and saw a messy haired Jack and a scabby Dane. I grinned and took a step away.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerily.

"Millie…" They said in chorus "We're sorry!" They spoke again in chorus. I glanced at them through my eyelashes and saw that they looked genuinely sorry.

"S'okay I suppose!" I said shrugging. They looked at each other before smiles shot across their faces as they reached towards me and kissed me on opposite cheeks. I rolled my eyes and patted them on the shoulder before carrying on my way to Leia.

…

"Leia babe, can I come in?" I asked knocking rhythmically on her door.

"Yeah, sure Mills." She chimed from inside.

I pushed open the door and walked in. She was practically skipping around her room. Her face was glowing and her feelings were ecstatic. I'd never seen her so happy.

"Heeeey, guess what?" She squealed pulling me onto her bed

"WAIT… Let me guess…" I out my fingers to my temples and pretended to read the future "You're pregnant with octuplets which are half your half grizzly bear!" I said triumphantly. She rolled her eyes and sat down beside me.

"You saw I take it!" She spoke humorously. I nodded and crushed her into a bear hug.

"I'm so happy for you babe." I giggled

"Me too!"

I looked at her. Her beautiful waist length mousy brown hair was flowing around her perfect oval face like a cloud around the sun.

I smiled at my best friend but then remembered what I had to tell her.

My smile faded and her face turned to one of concern

"What?" She asked entwining our fingers. I squeezed her hand and looked into her jade eyes

"I have a secret to tell you…" I whispered my voice cracking. Her eyes widened as she encouraged me to tell her. I took a deep breath and said

"You're not who you think you are. Your name is Anneleia Elizabeth Mariana _Ivashkov. _You're a royal Moroi, the illegimate child of Queen Tatiana who was murdered recently." He body went rigid and I swear she stopped breathing

"Hooww… wha… why…" She stammered, running her hand through her hair. Her face was pale, her jade eyes so similar to Adrian's "I don't believe you!" She hissed tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's true but we can get you a blood test to prove it!" I said putting my arm around her shoulders

"You, you mean I have family?" She squeaked her emotions immediately going through the roof "How long have you known?" She asked suddenly changing the subject.

"About 6 days, not long." I replied weakly.

"You've known for nearly a _week _and you didn't tell me!" She shrieked throwing off my arm and standing up.

"I tried but every time I did something got in the way. We'll get through this, I promise." I said calmly desperately trying to get rid of the darkness that had suddenly come through.

"NO! _I _will get through this! I don't need you; you didn't tell me when you had so many opportunities!"

"Oh, I tried to tell you but you were too busy shoving your tongue down Jack's throat!" I hissed

"How can you insult me like that?" she screamed

I stood up, towering over her

"I'm sorry, I insult you? You just said you don't need me but do you even know how much of your bullshit I absorb!" I spat

"You don't have to though."

"If I don't you'll go crazy and you think I want a crazy best friend?"

"Uh, it's always about you! I was sooooooo happy and then you took it all away by yelling at me!"

"You yelled first! I needed my best friend more than ever today and all you do is shout at me and tell me you don't need me, well go find someone else to save your ass all the time because you never say thank you and I don't think I want a friend who doesn't appreciate me and who is a selfish cow!" I screamed at her. She looked stunned, shaken like a tree in the wind but I didn't take back the words, I continued to glare.

"Piss off Millie!" She snarled turning away from me.

"With pleasure!" I spun around and stormed from the room, slamming her door so hard the whole building shook.

I ran to my room so angry it hurt. I could feel Leia's emotions. Anger, loss, guilt. For the first time since we've been bonded I cut off the bond and blocked her out.

…

"Stupid Leia… Stupid Bond… Stupid Millie…" I mumbled angrily as I punched the hell out of the punch bag. Linkin Park boomed from the speakers as I punched the bag with all my might as our argument replayed through my head. The bag went flying off of the ceiling and crashed to the floor in the corner of the gym.

"Shit!" I yelled.

I left it in the corner and I roughly pulled off my boxing gloves. I stood in the middle of the gym, sweat dripping off my body like water off of a waterfall.

I felt my eyes well up with tears but I refused to let them fall as I wiped away a stray one that had already fallen.

I pulled the practice dummy into the centre where I was stood and I beat it for hours. I lost track of time as the minutes blurred into one.

I punched, kicked, stabbed all out of habit. I got so over active in the end that I ended up running around the room doing flips and cartwheels and back flips.

"Did you destroy the _whole _gym?" Someone asked bemused behind me.

I spun round startled to find Headmistress Alberta.

"Sorry, I got carried away…" I muffled as I pulled my wet hair out of its pony tail. It clung wildly to my face with the sweat dripping off my forehead.

"I heard what happened between you and Leia, Millie. We need to talk." She said oh-so-calmly.

"Gosh, gossip travel fast…" I said more to myself then Alberta.

"Come to my office after you've showered and cleaned up okay?" She told me and left before I could answer. I walked solemnly, dragging my feet behind me, to the showers and I let the hot water wash of my sweat. I didn't realise how tired I was until I relaxed and stopped exercising.

My hand were red raw and my already painful hand was bleeding more and throbbing.

I stood in front of the mirror, my body still wet from the shower. I'd completely steamed up the girls changing room but I didn't care. My tanned body slumped in front of the mirror. My well-toned stomach hurt with over exerted exercise and pain from the way Leia had looked at me. I put my hands on my hips and I stared into my own eyes. Their usual gold was tinged blood shot from tears and sweat.

My hips dug into my hands where I'd unintentionally fisted my hands. I turned away angrily and put on my dressing gown so I could walk to the room.

I slopped along the corridor, my gown high above my knees. I opened my room door and I found a note led on my pillow from April.

_Heard what happened, gone out with my parents… will talk later honey x A_

I smiled sadly and pulled on my 'I'm not _that _grumpy' Pj's. I pulled on my mid-calf slipped boots before scrapping my hair into a French plait and walking towards Alberta's office, clutching my Unicorn my parents had given me when I was three.

…

I walked into the canteen, my head held high, and my flip-flops flipping musically along the floor.

I could see Leia sat around a table with all of the other snotty royals. I tsked and walked over to where _my _friends sat. They all took my side of the argument and they all agreed that Leia was being totally unreasonable. Jack had taken Leia's side although he hated all of the other royals but sometimes he'd come and sit with us even if I hated him too.

I caught Leia's eye and I felt an overwhelming amount of guilt and sadness poor into the bond. I blocked her out again and walked away flipping my hair over my shoulder.

I sat down in between April and Rob. Is sighed and Rob put his arm around my shoulders. We'd all grown really close in the last few days and o felt like I had true forever friends.

"It'll be alright Mills." April cooed stroking my hair.

"I know… it's just hard with everything that's happening but I can't understand why she hates me so much!" I whispered my voice hoarse. Alberta had given me no punishment, except to still look after Leia, which right now seemed like punishment in itself.

I sucked on my straw which was sat in my chocolate milkshake. I finished it in less than 30 seconds just as the bell rang. I pushed away from the table and said my goodbyes to my friends. I turned to walk away but ended up walking slap bang into Jack.

"Oh, err, sorry Millie." He stammered nervously. I glared at him and stamped in his toe. He yelped and clutched his foot hopping madly from side to side.

I hissed and stormed away from him, pushing him to the side. I forgot to mention why I hate him. He called me names, which I won't bare to repeat, to Leia so I am in a mood with him.

I heard him sigh behind me as I strutted off. I walked into the gym to find Eddie doing sit ups from a pole suspended 10 foot from the ground.

Suddenly I wished I was in maths. _Now that is painful. _I turned back around silently and began tip-toeing out of the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked suddenly standing behind me.

I sighed and turned to face him. He was sweaty, his hair sticking up at all angles in his head. His t-shirt was plastered to his body and his abs were defined dramatically. I blushed without realising and I punched him harmlessly in the stomach.

"Look… I'm so, so, so sor-" Eddie cut me off rudely by putting his hand over my mouth. I mumbled something unintelligible at him and he chuckled. It warmed my heart and the closeness of us was suffocating. I blushed deeper as Eddie removed his hand slowly.

"I know you are and I'm sorry too for giving you a hard time." He said, his eyes displaying an emotion I had yet to decipher. I shrugged focusing on my feet. I heard shuffling and when I looked back up Eddie was stood even closed to me than before. I gulped and blushed even deeper even though I'm pretty sure that was impossible.

"How are you handling your fight with Leia?" He asked twirling one of my curls around his finger.

I coughed nervously and replied something along the lines of 'she hates me' or 'I hate her' but it was hard even for me to hear as I mumbled it into Eddie's chest while he gave me a hug.

I looked up at him and I was engrossed by his look. Without thinking I pulled his head towards mine and I gently pressed our lips together. A movie moment happened. Fireworks exploded and people screamed how happy they were for us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer, removing the gap between us by wrapping his arms around my waist. _OMG I'm kissing Eddie… OMG I'm kissing Eddie… SHIT! I'm kissing my mentor who I'm in love with!_

I pulled away abruptly and I spun away running full power away from the gym.

I ignored Eddie calling my name. I heard the sound of pursuing and when I glance over my shoulder, Eddie was full out sprinting after me. I swore and ran as fast as my legs would carry me. Luckily the halls were deserted as everyone was still in lessons. I ran faster and faster until I burst through the front doors.

"MILLIE! STOPPPPPPP…" Eddie yelled after me.

"I CAN'T FACE YOU ALL!" I screamed back. I reached the edge of the forest and only slowing slightly I crossed the wards. I don't know whether I've told you what they are but they are magically infused walls that keep Strigoi out. Anyway, I passed through it and I was welcomed by an almighty headache followed by a deep nausea I get when there are…

I gasped and turned to face Eddie who was just about to cross the wards.

"STOP! There are Strigoi here!" he skidded to a halt just the other side of the wards. My head was pounding and I was having trouble staying conscious. I fell onto my knees clutching my head. I heard Eddie groan and ignore my warning as he raced over to me and helped me to my feet by holding my waist. We began moving backwards towards the wards.

"Slowly, no sudden moves, Millie…" He whispered. I gritted my teeth praying my headache would disappear. I clung to Eddie as we came within metres of the wards.

And then everything happened in slow motion. Four Strigoi pounced from the darkness of the forest and ran straight at us. I didn't think, I just reacted.

I elbowed Eddie as hard as I could and I sent him crashing through the wards. I spun to face the Strigoi who were advancing quickly. They were sneering and I knew I wouldn't live but at least I'd given Eddie a chance. I turned my head and saw Eddie struggling g to his feet. He looked at me his face full of pain.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed to him before I mouthed

"I love you!" He had tears in his eyes as he sprung to his feet and began charging towards me. I could hear him screaming my name but I had to keep them at bay. I turned back and I tensed for a fight but misjudged everything. I saw red eyes millimetres from mine. He grabbed my hair and pulled me toward shim. He laughed at me and Eddie before ripping his fangs into my neck. I screamed and began fighting him off. I was losing consciousness and the last thing I saw before I feel to the floor with a dull thud was Eddie screaming he promised he would save me and that he loved me too

**A/N Sorry it's so late, we have both been bogged down with GCSE stuff, and French vocab tests, and English controlled assessments, and evil maths quadratic equations :/ Yay School? NOT! Sorry it took so long to update.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Leia POV**

I flounced onto my bed and stared up at the patterned ceiling, a delicate scowl on my face. I hated fighting with Millie, and I knew it was really out of order, but I was just so upset then, so angry.

Its like a swirl of dark anger clouding my mind, I didn't know what had come over me, it was a bit like being possessed. I shuddered.

Obviously afterwards I had realised it was the spirit side effects- but what could I do?

_'Oh, hey Millie, sorry for shouting at you, it wasn't my fault at all, its because of the crazy spirit and I don't deserve to be punished at all.'_

Yeah, right. If anything, I deserved to be punished painfully. She didn't do anything wrong. Sure, she could have told me sooner, but it was just like she said, I was too busy with Jack to care about her. I winced as I remembered our argument, and the news she gave me.

_'You're the illegitimate child of the dead queen Tatainia.'_

I bit my lip and stuffed my head in my soft feathery, and now extortionately pricy pillow to stem the flow of tears.

My parents weren't even related to me, did they even love me? Was it all just to protect the reputation of the ex Queen, who's now dead?

They had been lying to me my whole life, until they were killed. A sharp pain stabbed my stomach as I was sucked into a past memory.

_The large door swung open with a short creak, and a strange man stepped in. Millie glanced up, before leaping in front of me. Her hair had been slightly longer then, tied back in a short pony-tail._

_She glared with such fierceness at the bald man for a thirteen-year old, and he glared back icy eyes._

_A strange fear flashed through me as I felt sadness flood into the room. Tears started to flow from my eyes, and I backed away into the corner. Millie gave him one last hateful look, and sprang to my side, comforting me._

_"You've heard?" The man asked, with a sad expression._

_"Don't." _

_"Why are you crying?" He asked gently, with confusion._

_"Don't."_

_"Your-"_

_"NO!"_

_Millie stared at him._

_"What is it?" She demanded._

_"Your parents have passed away, I bring my condolences."_

_"My p..." Millie collapsed onto her knees, a shaking hand pulling her hair out its tie._

_"No, both-"_

_"Stop it!"_

_He bit back a response, refusing to lower himself to my level._

_"You know don't you?"_

_I violently shook my head, tears spilling onto the floor, creating a puddle. The water sparkled in the soft light radiating from the suffocating mist outside the house. It flowed, and joined a shimmering puddle by Millie, as tears silently slipped off her face._

_"Both of your parents." He uttered before I could interrupt him once more._

I gasped, as I relived the pain of finding out your parents life had ended in an instant. Just the day before...

It still felt fresh, and I knew then, even if they lied, they still loved me.

However, I could not decide what was worse, finding out your parentage was a lie, or that your real mother was murdered.

Emotions began to swirl inside of me, and I knew I was getting out of control again. My head pulsed with a headache-y pain and I lurched off my bed to my cabinet and grabbed my pills.

I swallowed them with a glass of tap-water, my fingers shaking with the glass in my hand.

I smiled wryly. I feel like a druggie.

I shook my head.

I owe Millie, she's mad at me; I should at least stop her absorbing the side effects as much as possible.

She rude sometimes, speaks her mind in the wrong places among the wrong crowd, but if I know one thing, it's that she hasn't stopped caring or taking away my madness because of a petty little argument.

My smile came back, bigger and brighter. I should go and apologise to her. I will.

I turned and made my way to the door, my hand on the cold brass handle, before it opened suddenly without me pushing it and I stumbled.

"An- Leia!" The husky voice said. I looked up at Eddie and smiled.

"Hello Eddie, what a nice surprise. Is there a reason for you visit..." My polite voice trailed off.

He had a red scrape on his neck and was covered in mud. A twig was in his dirty hair, and his eyes looked wild. My hand automatically went out, a tug in my gut that almost forced me to heal any injury, but then I remembered the pills. I couldn't use my magic.

"What's wrong Eddie?' I asked, my voice quiet with fear. I hoped with all my heart I was wrong, but I knew it all the same. Just like I knew about my 'parents'.

_There's only one reason he would come here._

_There's only one person he would come about._

"Millie's been taken," he hesitated,

"By who?" My voice was barely a whisper.

"By the Strigoi."

The bell rang, cutting off the teacher's toneless drone, signalling the end off class. My head felt numb, and although I could hear the chatter off the class, I didn't register anything. It was all background noise.

_Your best friend is as good as dead._

The words rattled around my skull as a constant reminder.

_Your best friend probably died thinking you hated her._

I clutched my hands hard to my chest, fighting off tears. It was almost a week since Millie went missing, captured by the Strigoi. Shame frequently burned through me, harder than any emotion, perhaps only rivalled by the constant presence of sadness. Everyone tried to make me forget about it, but every time I did, it felt like I was betraying Millie.

She ought to be remembered.

I blinked, someone was talking to me. Suddenly I was aware of the noise that had previously been pushed aside, loud laughter, chairs scraping against the floor. I focused on the person, their scowl meant trouble, and I had seen this person around before, although I couldn't remember her name.

"Pardon?" I asked, not forgetting to add a sorry, half embarrassed smile of politeness. The Moroi scoffed, and exchanged a look with her friend which clearly stated '_can you believe this?'_

"I _said_," she repeated, "why do you even care about what happens to Amelia Bell, weren't you guys, like, fighting?" She paused. "Aren't you glad she's _dead_."

Before I had even registered her words a fist came out from nowhere and connected to her nose.

"Don't you dare speak about Millie like that, especially in front of Leia!" I recognised the Dhampir figure of April, Millie's roommate. Her fists her clenched and her cheeks scarlet with anger.

"Come on Leia, let's leave this poor injured brat alone." She took my hand and led me away from the crying Moroi, and I banished all urges to heal her out of my mind. She didn't deserve it.

"Out of order. Inappropriate. What a bitch." April muttered under her breath as she dragged me alone at a break neck pace to the canteen. April seemed to understand the fact that we were still friends, and I still cared about Millie despite our argument.

We sat down at the table, April, Kat and Rob, Jack and Jill and I. It was slightly awkward at first when no one spoke. My head drooped slightly, and April launched into a remake of her 'show down' with the Moroi who was 'heartlessly victimising me'. I grinned and laughed as she punched Rob in slow motion, distracting him from kissing Kat. Then it was a show down between the twins, who were verbally sparring with the strangest insults thinkable. Jack accompanied me to my room, and smothered me in a hug.

"Don't worry about Millie, hope isn't lost yet. They have the best Guardians right on her tail!" He promised.

I smiled, burying my face in his warm chest.

"Thanks Jack." I replied quietly.

He lifted my chin and looked deep into my eyes. His warm eyes seemed to see right into my soul, and my heart fluttered as he bent down to kiss me firmly on the lips, his hand stroking my hair.

Five minutes later I was still smiling as I packed. Hope was **not **lost, and I knew in my heart she wasn't dead. I tried to feel along the bond for her emotions, but the pills were still numbing it. We had a strange bond, different to how Queen Lissa's and Rose's was, I could normally feel Millie on the end of our bond.

I chided myself, Millie would not want me worrying this much.

I continued packing clothes into a small suitcase, a long black dress for posh events that may be held at the Court, and...possibly for a funeral. I winced and shook my head.

Normal clothes for the week we would be staying. Jack, Jill, Eddie and I were going to Court, half about Millie's abduction, and half about what to do with me. After all, it had come into light about my parentage. I hadn't yet spoken to Adrian. I smiled wryly. I was his aunty.

Wait.

I'm his _aunty_.

God that is a strange thought.

A/N

Hey, well, this is late isn't it.

Would you like me to spiel of a list of excuses? You do? Okay!

Geog Controlled Assessment

French Writing CA

Four exams

French Listening CA

Ongoing IT CA

A Trillion internal exams/mocks

Another Geog CA

And in the Holidays Maddie and I were both on holiday.

But anyway, this Fanfict is almost over, climax starts in about 2 chapters... so KEEP COMING BACK!

Seeya SOON!

-Anna


	19. UPDATE

**Hey, sorry, this isn't actually an update?**

This is just an update to say that we WILL be updating!

On _**FRIDAY THE 22**__**ND**__** OF JUNE **___we _will _be updating with the next chapter!

We are SO sorry that we are so bad at updating, we have just had so many exams

(GCSEs, then Controlled assessments, then Internal exams, and now more GCSEs *cry*)

But Anna is forcing Maddie to write the next chapter which is hers so we can update it, and then, i promise _**WE WILL UPDATE EVERY FRIDAY OR EARLIER WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

(And then finally release the Harry Potter one that Anna is dying to finish)

See You All Soon,

-Maddianna


End file.
